My Angel
by PurpleWingedAngel
Summary: After the Apocalypse and before the civil war in Heaven, Castiel sends his old friend Ariel to retrieve Sam from Hell. However she couldn't save his soul, can Ariel save Sam from the darkness without losing herself in the mix. But a dark secret is strangling her realtionship with Castiel. Will the Archangel listen to her heart or join the Winchesters against the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**My Angel**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural unfortunately, however do own Ariel**

**Summary: After the Apocalypse and before the civil war in Heaven, Castiel sends his old friend Ariel to retrieve Sam from Hell. However she couldn't save his soul, can Ariel save Sam from the darkness without losing herself in the mix. And what happens when Castiel makes her chose between him and Sam? Season six rewrite. Love triangle OC/SAM OC/CAS**

* * *

It had been three days since the final show down of my two brothers Michael and Lucifer and Heaven was in an uproar. My eldest brother Raphael had seized control and was determined to get 'the show on the road' as he called it. He didn't see the bigger picture, this was _meant_ to happen, my eldest brothers weren't _meant_ to kill each other. The Winchester brothers had saved them!

Suddenly I felt a calling in the back of my mind, quickly flying to the call I frowned when I saw my old friend and secret crush Castiel. It was strange that I had such human-like emotions for the lower status Angel who happened to be one of my best friends. Castiel had always been good at choosing vessels, this one was no different. He wasn't on the tall side but had a torrent of messy black hair that fell into crystal blue eyes and was dressed in a tattered trench coat. "Hello Ariel" he greeted me coolly. I smiled at him, "Hello Castiel... what have you brought me here for?" I asked looking around the peaceful park.

There was a distant look in Castiel's cool eyes as he watched a man fly a kite, "I need your help saving a friend of mine... I need you to save Sam Winchester from the pit" he said suddenly piercing me with those beautiful eyes. I stared at him as if he was crazy, "Castiel... you know time moves differently there... his soul may already be damaged..." I warned him. It wasn't like I didn't want to help the human who had saved my brothers, but it was unlikely he could be saved. "I know... but if any Angel can do it Ariel it is you... you are the only Archangel that I trust" he said suddenly grabbing my hand.

Sighing I nodded, "Fine... I will save him... but be warned Castiel... he will not be the same man you were friends with" I warned. However there was a fierce determination in his eyes, and a fine streak of stubbornness, "Whatever it takes Ariel." He told me. Sighing again I began to make my descent to Hell.

* * *

Hell is one of the places that was defiantly _not_ on my wish to see list, no matter how much I loved my brother I didn't fancy dropping in on him from time to time. Wrinkling my nose at the sounds of screams and the smell of blood I began to feel my way along the dark and damp corridors that lead to Lucifer's cage. As I neared the vast vault that I myself had built to contain my headstrong older brother the air around me began to chill. Fighting of a feel of nausea I quickly came to a large door made out of black Angel glass, a substance that was so strong nothing except a pure force could break it such as unconditional love.

Chanting a spell in Enochian I watched as the vault door slowly began to open, however an invisible force prevented anything from getting out without _my_ say so. As I entered the vault I smiled at the comfortable surroundings I found myself in. I wasn't as cruel or sadistic as my brothers, I actually _had_ a heart. So when Michael had ordered me to create a prison for Lucifer I had designed him an alternative reality.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" came a sarcastic voice I knew all too well, fighting off a smirk I turned around to see Lucifer leaning against an old oak tree in his previous vessel Nick. "Hello Luci" I greeted him calmly sensing that Michael was close by, the two must have worked their issues over by now seeing as they were both still alive. "How do you know we aren't waiting for the right moment to strike little sister?" Lucifer asked as he tackled me to the ground and began to tickle me making me scream at him. "Luci stop it, stop it, I beg you please!" I cried between laughs.

Michael rolled his eyes as he immerged from the shadowy canopy of the forest we were currently in, "Stop it you too, you are acting like a couple of Fledglings" he scolded his making myself blush and Lucifer scowl at him. "Nobody asked for your opinion big brother," he snapped coldly making both myself and Michael wince at the iciness of his tone. Out of my four brothers I had been the closest to Lucifer and Gabriel, when Lucifer had been banished I had refused to talk to Michael for months and spent the majority of my time on Earth.

Ignoring our brother Michael turned to me, it was strange seeing him the body of a teenager and a vessel that looked younger then my own. There was a weariness in his hazel eyes as he observed me, "I take it you didn't come here for a social visit?" he asked as I blushed at being caught out. Lucifer sighed as he took hold of my hand, "Come, let us go back to the house... a forest is no place to discuss what you wish off us... especially since there are spies all around" he said.

Lucifer led us through the thick canopy to a pretty clearing where an old fashioned thatched cottage sat on the bed of a river, beautiful roses and lilies lined the gardens making the air smell sweet and fresh. I couldn't help but be impressed with Lucifer's imagination. As we neared the cottage a pretty blonde appeared, she had childlike blue eyes and wore a white dress. I frowned as I recognised her, however she ignored me and embraced Lucifer. "Where have you been darling?" she whispered in his ear as he held her lovingly, both Michael and I watched awkwardly.

"This is my sister Ariel, Ariel this is Lilith the love of my life" Lucifer introduced as Lilith smiled at me, I watched her cautiously knowing that as a high ranking demon she was dangerous and being Lucifer's consort even more so. "I've heard so much about you Ariel from both of them" she said smiling at me innocently as if she had not murdered countless innocent people. I nodded towards her, "I have heard many stories about you" I said coldly before turning back to my brothers. "Now Michael is right I did not come here to either release you or to talk to you... I am here for Sam Winchester" I explained bracing for the eruption.

An angry glint shot through Lucifer's eye at the mention of his former vessel while a sadistic smirk lined his face, "Sammy isn't available right now Ariel... he's held up...literally" he said sharing a smirk with Lilith. Typical he finds a girl who is just as sadistic as him. "Luci I am asking you this as your sister... please just hand over the boy... we both know I have the powers to destroy you" I growled my lapis lazuli blue eyes blazing.

Michael stepped between us, an aura of calm surrounding him, calming me instantly. His eyes bored into mine, "Ariel you are smarter than this... you know that Sam will not be able to withstand the memories of his stay here... he is better being left then returning to Earth" he told me wisely. I bit my lip, it was the same thing I had said to Castiel, however I had promised I would save his friend at any cost. I hated myself for doing this but it was worth a shot. "Then give me Sam without his soul..." I bargained.

Lucifer watched me curiously, "You would really hand over a soulless version of his brother to Dean Winchester. My darling sister you must have a death wish" he laughed. I growled softly at him,

"I made a promise to someone close to me that I would save him at any cost... and this must be the sacrifice... so hand him over brother" I snapped.

Smirking Lucifer snapped his fingers and the bloody shell of Sam Winchester appeared in front of me, blood leaked from gashes on his face and body. His clothing was torn and his body was battered like that of a broken doll. "Are you sure you want me to do this Ariel?" Michael asked me his eyes full of uncertainty, sighing I nodded. Michael placed two fingers on Sam's forehead making a greyish energy flee and into Michael's hand. "Do not worry I will make sure Luci will not have his way with it... however I have erased Sam's memory of his time here. I hope you know what you are doing Ariel" he explained to me.

I nodded before taking hold of Sam's body and leaving my brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Angel**

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: do not own Supernatural however do own Ariel**

**Summary:**** After the Apocalypse and before the civil war in Heaven, Castiel sends his old friend Ariel to retrieve Sam from Hell. However she couldn't save his soul, can Ariel save Sam from the darkness without losing herself in the mix. And what happens when Castiel makes her chose between him and Sam? Season six rewrite. Love triangle OC/SAM OC/CAS**

**Author's notes:**** this is AU to some extent as it explores some of the adventures Sam undertook when he was soulless, however Ariel will be with him. Also I'm using a creative licence on Soulless Sam so if you don't like it tough he needs to be like this for the story to work.**

* * *

_Dreams are like angels_

_They keep bad at bay_

_Love is the light_

_Scaring darkness away_

* * *

I stood next to Castiel as we waited for Sam to wake up, I was nervous that much was certain. A human needed a soul... without one they were not human and had no sense of right and wrong...something that was very dangerous! Suddenly two pairs of oak green eyes flew open as Sam fought for air before sitting up and looking around the room wildly, his eyes then fell on me. "Who are you?" he gasped his eyes never leaving mine. I smiled at him, now that all the blood and grime had been washed off his face he was pretty handsome, _concentrate Ariel he is your charge now _Michael's annoying voice sounded through my telepathic brainwave making me wince. "My name is Ariel... I am the one who saved you from Hell" I explained softly.

He watched me cautiously before his eyes snapped to Castiel who was watching him with concern, "Where is Dean, Cas?" he asked. I was slightly hurt that he had ignored me and talked to Castiel, however I let it go realising he would feel more comfortable around Castiel. "He followed your request to live 'the Apple Pie Life' like you wanted him to" Castiel explained. Sam nodded before running a large hand through his long chocolate brown hair, "Can I see him?" he asked. Castiel looked at me, hesitating for a moment I nodded.

Placing two fingers on Sam's head I felt my wings spread out as we began to fly to where Dean Winchester had been living for the last three months. As we appeared outside the house Sam took a step forward however stopped as he saw how happy his brother was. A sad smile graced his handsome face, I was tempted to reach out and hold his hand however Castiel stopped me. "Ariel I don't want Sam to remember that I was here tonight..." he whispered to me as we watched the human stalk away and steal a car. I raised an eyebrow, there was something different about my old friend, a dark secret had hold of his heart. "Castiel there is something you are not telling me" I accused him.

Castiel turned away however I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me, "Cas we have been friends forever and you owe me the truth please!" I pleaded him feeling myself getting lost in his deep crystal blue eyes. Sighing Castiel shrugged out of my grasp, a sad smile on his well defined face. "I'm sorry Ariel... but there are some secrets I cannot tell even you" and with that he vanished leaving me alone on the quite suburban street.

* * *

Seeing as I was now a guardian I decided to pop in on my charge to make sure he wasn't doing anything immorally wrong, unfortunately I caught him killing a man in cold blood in an abandoned warehouse. "Was that really necessary Sammy?" I asked him as I walked towards him. I wore a casual black skirt, red tank covered by a fitted leather jacket and military boots. My long white blonde hair was tied into two pigtails and my lapis lazuli blue eyes watched him curiously. Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked me up and down, a small smirk on his face. "What do you want Angel?" he asked as he began to clean the blood off his knife. I raised an eyebrow as I approached him.

"I came to make sure you didn't do anything stupid sugar," I said eyeing the dead man on the ground surrounded by a pool of crimson blood. Chuckling Sam gave me a smirk, "Bit late for that... what did you say your name was again?" he asked smirking at the frustrated look in my eyes.

"Ariel, now wanna tell me why you killed that man?" I asked,

"He tried to mug me" was Sam's cold and emotionless answer, I raised an eyebrow.

"So you killed him?" I asked trying to find the logic in this un-human being; again Sam smirked,

"Why do you care Angel?" he asked turning away from me. It was a good question why did I care? Most guardians could detach themselves from loss causes, and Sam was a prime example of a loss cause. So why did I care? "I pulled you out from Heaven darling so you could continue living your life, not so you could kill innocents!" I found myself snapping at him making him smirk.

"How sweet, I bet Castiel asked you to save me right? Newsflash Angel I don't have a soul so that kinda makes me beyond saving" he retorted making me wince, how did he know about not having a soul. As if reading my thoughts Sam smiled. "I stopped caring about everything and see everything in a new light, kinda points in that direction" he explained.

Sighing I ran a hand through my blonde curls, "Look if I could have brought your soul out with your body I would have, but it would have crippled your mind and left you a drooling mess on the floor" I said slowly feeling slightly guilty. Shrugging Sam stared at me emotionlessly, "Whatever you say Angel, now if you don't mind I have demons to hunt and send back to Hell" he said as he left the warehouse. Groaning I chased after him, "You are not going anywhere without me sugar, hell you're more messed up then I thought you would be. Hell you are seriously dangerous, I would be stupid to let you out of my sight!" I told him making him smirk yet again, something that was really cute and annoying!

"Fine but don't try and stop me Angel" he warned as I climbed into the passenger seat, I threw him a coy smile "Oh I can't promise that sugar" I laughed as he put on some music and we fled the town like two partners in crime.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Angel**

**Chapter three**

**Ariel: ****PurpleWingedAngel doesn't own Supernatural **

**Castiel: ****However she does own the beautiful Ariel **

**Ariel: *****winks***

* * *

Hunting with a soulless Winchester is defiantly an exciting and slightly dangerous experience; I had been with Sam now for three months. His methods were brutal and inhumane, luckily I managed to stop him from harming innocents, and I dreaded to think what would happen if he had been on his own. We were currently driving down a country road somewhere in Tennessee after a lead Bobby Singer had given us; he had been shocked that Sam was alive and even more shocked that I had saved him. He had asked me to keep an eye out on Sam to make sure he didn't do something stupid. Of course I had obliged.

We were currently hunting a vampire problem; three teenagers had been found dead after a High School dance with their throats ripped out. "So I never asked, how do you know Cas?" Sam asked as he drummed his fingers onto the steering wheel to the beat of Nickleback _Far Away. _A small smile graced my lips as I looked out of the window at the passing greenery, "Long story short... we trained together as Fledglings... I am the youngest of the Archangels so I got to train with the solider angels under Michael... Castiel and I became quite good friends and we helped each other a lot during battles along with our other friend Balthazar... however I ended up falling for Castiel but he didn't return my feelings... he had a thing for an Angel called Anna, this was during Lucifer's rebellion. My brothers hated each other and my favourite brother had been banished added on top of my heartbreak when my twin Gabriel left I joined him. The Humans worshipped me as the Goddess of Virgins and hunting Artemis" I explained.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "No offence but that was actually a really long story" he said laughing making me smile as I hit him on the shoulder. "Not funny I just told you my life story and you _laugh_ at me?" I asked still smiling. Grinning Sam also laughed, "Soulless remember" he defended. My good mood vanished,

"I'm sorry about that... Castiel wanted you back at any cost... and that was the only way I could bring you back without you being a drooling mess" I said quietly. Sam's gaze never left me as he smiled softly at me,

"I don't blame you Ariel... you saved me from Hell and made me forget about it, I'm _thanking_ you!" he told me truthfully making me smile at him. "Now come on we're here, as Dean would say this is turning into a chick flick moment!"

* * *

Like most monsters vampires hunted in packs, these were no different. Sam and I were sitting in a diner observing two; one was a teenage girl with long golden hair and cat like green eyes while her companion was a tall teenage boy with black hair and forget-me-not blue eyes. They looked to be High School age and were surrounded by a group of High School students who were laughing wildly. I glanced down at my plate of fries and hot chocolate, unlike most Angels I enjoyed eating and drinking especially since humans had invented the wonderful slice of heaven which was chocolate!

Suddenly the boy was leading one of the group- a girl with coffee coloured hair and brown eyes away from her friends and outside, I nodded at Sam before vanishing. When I appeared outside I looked around wildly for the vampire just as the human's scream pierced through the cold night. Running through the back alley I found the male vampire with his teeth sunk deep into her pale neck, raising my hand I shot pure white light at the vampire making it fall backwards unconscious. Rushing over to the girl she looked at me wide eyed, "I don't understand what's going on?" she sobbed as I held her.

"Its ok sweetie... he won't harm you anymore... here let me heal your neck" I said softly as I pressed two fingers against her neck watching as the vicious bite marks and blood begin to vanish. The girl stared at me in shock, "What are you?" she whispered staring at me like I was a monster. I smiled softly at her,

"I won't harm you... I'm an Archangel, I'm here to help" I explained. The girl looked at me as if I was crazy,

"That's a load of bullshit... you're a freak!" she cried before running back to her friends. Shrugging I cleaned the blood off my leather jacket before turning to the vampire. "Say goodnight twilight" I said coldly before pressing two fingers and killing the dark creature before me.

When I got back into the diner the group of kids had gone and only Sam was left looking quite pleased with himself, "Took care of the vampire Barbie" he told me. I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah well I managed to scare the victims, turns out humans aren't as pleased to see us Angels as they once were" I said half heartedly. Laughing Sam took my arm; suddenly a man entered the diner. He was old and had piercing eyes that were those of a man who had seen a lot of cruel things. I knew who he was instantly, but how could it be he was dead? "Hello Samuel Campbell... pardon me for being rude but aren't you meant to be dead?" I asked watching the elderly man with caution. Sam's head snapped to the old man with shock on his face, "Wait... you're my _Grandfather_?" he demanded rounding on him.

Samuel looked confused, "Who the hell are you two and how do you know who I am?" he demanded ignoring Sam's outburst. I rolled my eyes, "My name is Ariel and I am an Archangel... this is my charge Sam Winchester your Grandson" I explained. Samuel's eyes widened as he observed Sam,

"Mary's kid?" he asked as Sam nodded.

"She died" he said emotionlessly, I winced there had to be a way for me to get his soul back!

Samuel nodded before turning to me, "Did you say Archangel...?" he asked watching me suspiciously. I nodded before showing my feathery white wings. Shocked Samuel stepped backwards, "Ok I believe you... but the big question is why am I alive?" he asked. He was right, there was something suspicious about this... and somehow I could smell a demon's deal all over it. But who would make a deal to bring Samuel back I wondered? "I'll leave you two to catch up" I said before flying away.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Angel**

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer: do not own SPN do own Ariel**

* * *

I found Castiel in a secluded part of Heaven; he was talking to one of his friends and loyal follower Rachel. Sensing my presence Rachel smiled at me before leaving to give me some privacy with Cas, turning Castiel also smiled at me. "Ariel what can I do for you?" he asked softly his crystal blue eyes searching mine. Have I mentioned how much I loved him in this vessel? I loved the way his jet black hair fell into his eyes and how his trench coat swayed as he walked. "Castiel how much do you know of Samuel Campbell?" I asked as Castiel led me out of the conference room and into the gardens. He stayed silent as we walked something that made me slightly suspicious. "Only that he was Dean and Sam's Grandfather who died at the hands of a demon... why?" he asked me.

So he didn't know. _Strange_, usually when a human is resserected all of Heaven knows. "If he's supposed to be dead why did he help Sam take out a vampire last night?" I asked more to myself then to Castiel. A flash of uncertainty shot like lightning across Castiel's eyes, however when I looked again it had gone making me wonder if I had imagined it? "I wouldn't worry about it Ariel... Heaven is in a riot what with the war..." he began to say however I cut him off. "War what war?" I demanded piercing him with one of my famous tell-me-or-else glares. For a second Castiel looked scared, with good reason, I _was_ an Archangel! "Raphael tried to take control... I couldn't let him Ariel he would have freed Michael and Lucifer forcing the Apocalypse to start again!" he defended himself.

A slow sick feeling sank to the bottom of my stomach as I stared at him, "Castiel... please tell me you didn't start a Civil War?" I whispered as I took his hands and forced him to look at me. I could see traces of the angel I had trained with as a fledgling and the cold soldier he had become. But there was also the glimmer of a semi human Castiel, the one who believed in freedom and choice, "I'm sorry Ariel but I cannot lie to you" he whispered as he brushed my cheek making me pull away. "You child!" I shouted at him angrily, "Raphael will destroy you!" I cried as he watched me with hurt in his eyes.

"You don't believe I can beat him?" he asked,

"Castiel let's be realistic here... I know my brother he is as ruthless as Lucifer and cunning as Gabriel... he lacks the mercy of Michael and the humanity of me. This makes him dangerous Cas; you've signed your own death warrant!" I yelled tears falling down my vessel's face. Taking a step towards me Castiel wiped away the tears and kissed me softly on the lips making me feel light headed and giddy at the same time. When he pulled away I cursed myself for feeling so weak at the knees. "I will defeat him... then we can all be happy" he promised me as he cupped my face. Sinking into his strong embrace I nodded, "I hope for both our sakes your right Castiel" I whispered.

His hold on me tightened, "I love you Ariel" he whispered stroking my white blonde hair lovingly, "I always have..." I looked confused for a moment.

"But Anna-"

"Whatever she told you she lied. Nothing happened between us, how could it when I was in love with you... I searched for you months after you left. They told me you had died... I mourned you Ariel..." he told me truthfully. I stared at him in shock. "I love you too Castiel... I always have... it was childish of me to have left like that... but I was so angry at my brothers... at you... I just couldn't stay in Heaven anymore so I ran away with Gabriel" I explained. "I probably wouldn't have returned if our Father had not assigned me to Sam Winchester..." I admitted.

Catching my lips in a soft kiss Castiel silenced me at once, and for once I didn't mind as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Instantly he deepened the kiss, sparks of pleasure exploded through my mouth as his tongue began to explore. However I wasn't going to submit so easily, my own tongue wrestled with his own for dominance. At last we pulled away both breathless and panting as we gazed into each other's eyes.

The beautiful moment was broken when Rachel decided to bring us back to reality, "I hate to break up the moment but we are at war Castiel" she said sternly making us both blush. Castiel kissed me quickly on my lips before turning to follow her, "Call me if you need any help" I shouted after him before leaving Heaven to check up on Sam and his Granddaddy.

* * *

When I arrived back at the diner I saw the two humans had been getting on well and exchanging hunting stories, seeing that I had arrived Sam grinned. "Hey Ariel... did you know I still have a lot of family from my mom's side who are hunters?" he asked sounding excited, (well as much as he could) I shook my head. "Samuel wants to regroup everyone and he wants me to start hunting with them" he explained. I raised an eyebrow; I didn't trust Samuel, especially since I still didn't know how he was here. "Really sugar, you just met the guy and suddenly you want a family reunion?" I asked him sceptically.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "No offence Ariel but most of my family aren't dicks so I would keep your opinions to yourself" he snapped at me making me wince as I thought of my older brothers.

"Fine you wanna trust baldy go ahead but if this goes pear-shaped don't come running to me!" I retorted crossing my arms. "Fine" Sam snapped moodily like a little child.

"Call if you need anything sugar" I drawled before leaving him.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Angel**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: still not in possession of Supernatural if I was I would have Castiel all to my evil self *laughs evilly***

**Ariel: Back of sister he's mine!**

**Me: Sorry Ariel... (Backs away slowly)**

* * *

It had annoyed be slightly how close Sam had gotten on with his family, dare I say it that I was _jealous_? Sure they were nice people but I couldn't help but feel something when one of them would crack a joke and Sam would laugh and smile at them instead of me. Ah I sounded like a jealous girlfriend-only problem was I wasn't dating Sam... I had spent the majority of the last year in Heaven helping Castiel out as much as I could as well as getting some _us_ time. Occasionally I would drop in and make sure soulless Sammy wasn't getting into any trouble, which knowing his luck he was. Let's just say there was something about Samuel that pissed me off... why would they want to hunt the originals of the monster species I wondered?

Cas and I were currently sitting in our special garden; our five minutes from all the chaos that had manifested. Some of the most powerful weapons in creation had been stolen and we were no closer to finding them, my head was resting on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around my waist. "Er this guardian stuff is hard" I whined as he stroked my hair comfortingly, a small smile on his handsome face. "Tell me about it... Dean will not stop calling me..." he said irritably, suddenly an annoying chime rang through my head.

_"Ariel we need your help...please" _it was Sam's voice. I mentally cursed myself for telling him to call me if he needed anything. "Err Sam is calling me now... maybe they got back together... should we check it out?" I asked.

A lustful look swam in Castiel's crystal blue eyes as he brushed my cheek sending electric shock waves of passion sizzling through my blood. "Why should we when there are a million over more pleasurable things we could be doing then sorting out a couple of whiny humans...?" he whispered in my ear, his voice was low and incredibly sexy making me feel giddy and light headed. "Castiel" I moaned softly as he began to butterfly kiss my neck, "We can do this later... they might be in danger" I whispered pulling away from him. Trust me I would much rather be having hot steamy passion but we had been assigned a job and it was our jobs as Angels to protect and guide our charges. "We had better go Castiel... it sounds like they may have one of the weapons" I said seriously.

Pouting Castiel nodded before entwining his fingers with mine before we transported ourselves to Earth.

* * *

"Come on, Cas! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a... plague-like situation down here, and... do you...do you copy?" a man with short dark blonde hair was saying as we appeared in a cheap motel room. His eyes were partly shut and Sam was sitting opposite him with his back to us a smirk on his face. "Like I said... (He cleared his throat) son of a bitch doesn't answer - he's right behind me, isn't he?" he suddenly cut off as he turned at us; I had my eyebrow raised while Castiel looked unamused. "Hello" Castiel drawled while the blonde's eyes were on me. "Who's the chick?" he asked giving me a flirtatious wink which I ignored. Sam however looked pissed off as he stared at the both of us, "Hello?" he demanded, poor Castiel didn't get sarcasm so looked confused. "Y-yes" he said unsurely as he looked at me.

Sam continued to glare at us, "Hello" he imitated Castiel's voice he used in the presence of humans before saying it again in his normal voice. Again Castiel looked confused as he whispered to me, "That is still the correct term isn't it?" I nodded which distracted Sam's attention back to me.

"And you what happened to 'just call if you need anything'? I've been calling both of you for months!" he ranted, I had a sudden urge to slap him, however thought better of it. "And Dean calls you once and you both come running?" he demanded. I'd had enough,

"Stop being a brat Sam, I didn't hear you I've been...busy. Besides Cas and Dean do share a more profound bond seeing as Castiel is his Guardian like you are mine" I snapped at him, Castiel took my hand and rubbed soothing circles into the back calming me down instantly. This didn't go unnoticed by Dean. "So who are you again?" he asked. I smiled at him, like his brother he was considerably good looking for a human.

"My name is Ariel and I am Sam's Guardian as well as an Archangel" I explained, Dean's eyes widened

"If you are Sam's guardian where were you during the freakin Apocalypse?" he demanded. I sighed; I had wondered when this question would come up. "Like my brother Gabriel I despised the fighting... I had taken refuge with the Pagan Gods who had taken me in when I originally ran away from Heaven. I knew Castiel was watching over Sam as much as he was you so I didn't interfere... though I did bring Castiel back though I should have left him dead, 'Assbut' seriously?" I asked turning to Castiel who was blushing. Dean seemed to accept my apology and turned back to Castiel. "Cas, look, if Sam calls, you answer. Okay? You wing your ass down here, and you tell him, "I don't know." Just because we have some sort of a - a bond or whatever..." he said awkwardly.

Despite myself I snorted as Castiel gave Dean a cold look, "You think I came because you called? I came because of this." He said as he walked over to a table that had papers of research spread out messily. I also walked over and picked them up; my heart sank in my chest. This wasn't looking good. "Oh, well, it's nice to know what matters." Dean replied sarcastically, I rolled my eyes at Castiel's obliviousness to sarcasm. I would really have to teach him some human customs. "It does help one to focus." Castiel said still reading.

Sam's oaken green eyes sort out my lapis lazuli ones, "Wait, so - so you and the Halo Patrol, you guys aren't the cause of these killings?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow at the name however shook my head.

"Not as far as I'm aware, Cas have you heard anything?" I asked my lover, who also shook his head and looked at the brothers. "No. But they were committed with one of our weapons. There's only one thing that could have brought this into existence. You call it the Staff of Moses." He explained. Dean looked confused for a moment while Sam raised an eyebrow and asked "The Staff?"

I nodded.

"It was used in a dominance display against the Egyptians, as I recall." Castiel continued his eyes flickered to me, we had both been there. It had been back in the good old days before Anna came along and ruined our friendship. "Yeah. That one made the papers" Dean said sarcastically as I dropped the sheets sensing something wasn't right and going to have a look out the window. There was an energy surrounding the town, possibly the radiation of the staff but there was something darker yet familiar. "Sam, Dean, my "people skills" are "rusty." Pardon me, but I have spent the last "year" as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. But believe me; you do not want that weapon down here. Help us find it. Or more people will die." Castiel ranted.

Wondering what I had missed I ran over to him and began to stroke the back of his hand to calm him down; Castiel had been under a lot of stress lately he didn't need this. The boys looked taken back at his outburst. Dean was the first to recover; his tone had abandoned the cocky attitude and was now calming and slightly more hesitant as if he was scared of us. "All right. Okay. Well, if the angels didn't pull the trigger, then that brings us back to motive." He said calmly.

Castiel looked at me confused, "What?" I sighed he really needed to read up on his human references of the modern world. "Back to the matter at hand darling" I told him.

"Right now, we got three dead cops. Only thing linking them... is this." Sam said as he handed us a clipboard that read: _"Father of slain suspect calls for investigation."_

I shared a look with Castiel, we took a Winchester each and pressed two fingers to their foreheads making them travel with us.

* * *

When we appeared we were in a strange living room, a middle aged African American man sat a table cutting out newspaper clippings. His head whipped around to face us as Dean grumbled, "Oh, Cas, a little warning next time." Both Castiel and I rolled our eyes. The man's eyes widened at the sight of us,

"What the... how'd you get in here?!" he demanded.

Sam held up an FBI badge, "Mr. Birch, settle down. Federal agents." He said coolly, Mr Birch raised an eyebrow, "But you can't just walk in here!" he cried. He had a point there, but I decided against voicing this vocally Castiel nodded as he heard it through our telepathic link. Ignoring the statement Sam indicated to the clippings, "Quite a collection you've got there, huh?" he said slowly.

"What are you trying to-?"

"Look, we know the truth, all right? Chris didn't have a gun on him when those cops shot him. They set him up." I winced at the harshness and brutality in Sam's voice, had Samuel let him spiral into a monster I wondered? A cruel look graced the Mr Birch's face, "Yeah. They're all getting theirs." He hissed. I winced again. I hated how cruel humans could be. It upset me just as much as it had upset my father. Castiel took my hand comfortingly, something I very much appreciated. "And who's giving it to them, Darryl?" Sam accused.

Dean glanced worryingly at his brother before back at the man and asked in a softer voice, "Darryl? Did you kill Toby Gray and the others?"

The look on the poor man's face was proof enough that he had never killed a man in his life. "Me?! I didn't kill anyone! Look at how they died!" he stammered, Castiel gave him a hard look.

"You smote them with the Staff of Moses" he said simply making me face palm, smooth Cas real smooth freak the poor man out. Mr Birch stared at him in confusion, "What kind of Fed are you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "We don't have time for this" I sang in the same time Castiel had marched up to the man and held him at the collar, "Where is it?" he demanded. When Castiel gets mad let's just say I can't decide whether to be turned on or scared, he should not be allowed to be that sexy when mad. I felt my wings shiver slightly.

"Leave my dad alone!" a young boy cried from the doorway brandishing a small piece of the staff, I face palmed again. "You have got to be kidding me" I mentally groaned. I then plastered on a sweet smile and went down to the boys height, "Look sweetie we're not here to harm you... we need to know where you got that stick from" I said softly. The boy watched me with distrusting eyes however briefly lowered the staff. Suddenly Castiel teleported next to the boy and snatched away the staff, I gave him a disapproving look for startling the boy. "Castiel let me deal with this" I warned him, if there was one thing we didn't need was a freaked out kid on our hands.

The boy looked terrified of Castiel especially when he made the kid's dad fall unconscious, honestly Cas wasn't kidding when he said his people skills were rusty. "Please don't kill my dad. It was me. I did it." The boy confessed as he backed towards me, probably finding me less intimidating then the other three. I smiled softly at him. "No one is going to harm you Aaron... but you have to tell us who gave this to you before they use the rest o it to harm innocents" I said softly.

"You won't believe me" he said quietly blushing, I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Try me" I challenged,

"An Angel gave it to me" he admitted. I felt my heart drop as my fears had been confirmed; I shared a quick look with Castiel before returning my full attention back to Aaron. "Aaron this is important, did he look like a normal person or did he communicate you through your head?" I asked. Looking stunned at my question he stammered, "I don't know... he said he could bring me justice... Those liars, they killed my brother, and nothing bad even happened to them. It's not fair. So I prayed to God every night he would punish them. God didn't answer. But he did." He said a small glint in his dark eyes.

I sighed. _Damn you Father_ I thought before watching the boy for a second noticing there was something different about him. Something not right, the same feeling I got whenever I was around Sam. I mentally groaned. "But he didn't just give it to you did he?" I asked.

Aaron looked uncomfortable for a second before shaking his head, "I bought it" he admitted. Sam scoffed,

"You _bought_ it?" he then chuckled and then stopped when I glared at him, "With what? What's your allowance?" he asked patronisingly. Ignoring his brother Dean also looked confused as he turned to me and Cas, we both wore similar looks of disdain on our faces. "What did the angel want for it? What did you give him for it?" he asked glancing back at the boy who looked unsure whether to tell us. "My soul" he whispered, I inwardly cursed. Didn't these humans get how _precious_ these little balls of energy were, how _powerful_? Why did they throw them away so easily? "You sold your soul to an angel?" Sam asked confused.

Aaron nodded.

Dean looked at Castiel, "Can that even happen?" he asked.

Castiel shrugged, "It's never happened before. An angel's buying souls. That could explain why he cut the staff into pieces." He said trying to grasp what he had just been told. I however had stayed silent; I had been reminded of an old friend. An old friend who had been interested in the amount of power a soul possessed and had often joked about going into the 'soul business'. But he was dead wasn't he? Then again nobody stayed dead for long anymore.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"More pieces, more product." Castiel explained simply.

I shivered, the very thought of taking a human's soul went through me. The whole thing was immorally wrong, but then _he _had never really cared about things like before and the war had given him the perfect opportunity to misbehave. Oh just wait until I got my hands on his smug self.

Dean also looked slightly disturbed by this, "More "product"? Who is this guy?" he asked.

"We'll find him" Castiel said determinedly as he placed a finger on Aaron's head making him fall asleep, I disapproved of his methods however understood his reasons. I scooped up the sleeping boy luckily Angels were stronger then humans so he wasn't too heavy, "Portability" Castiel replied as he grabbed hold of the brothers as we teleported back to the motel.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Angel **

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: still don't own SPN so still own Ariel**

**AN: ****if anyone is interested the trailer for this is now on YouTube the link is: /Ovcspm5xhzM there is a couple of vids up there ArielXCas and one SamXAriel please tell me what you think**

* * *

Placing the boy on the bed I quickly checked to make sure he was ok, I had always been protective of human children refusing to believe anything other than they were innocent. "Erm you are aware we just kidnapped a kid right?" Dean asked looking between Castiel and me before glancing at the sleeping boy. I bit my lip, normally I would have been against it, however this was important. "If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand."I explained. Dean looked disgusted while Sam looked slightly curious, "What, like a - like a shirt tag at camp?" he asked.

Castiel gave him a confused look, "I have no idea. But I can read the mark and find the name of the angel that bought the soul." He said his eyes flickering to me, wincing slightly at the look I was giving him. What he was about to attempt was highly dangerous and extremely excruciating for humans! Dean also notices this look, "How?" he asked slowly sensing that it wasn't good.

"Well, painfully for him. The reading will be excruciating." Castiel said emotionlessly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on." Dean cried as he looked between us, an angry and unsure look on his face. I knew how he was feeling; I didn't want to do it either. There must be another way... "Dean" Castiel warned, "He's a kid, Cas. A ki- Sam?" Dean turned to his brother. Sam was just standing there with an emotionless expression on his face, "Any permanent damage?" he asked me.

Biting my lip I shook my lip, "Physically, minimal." I said slowly as Dean looked horrified.

"Oh, well, yeah, then by all means, let your boyfriend sticks his arm right in there." He snapped at me, I sighed. "Look Dean I don't like this either but if Cas can get a reading we will be able to perform a ritual that will track him/her down and stop them from harming anyone else" I explained. My patience was wearing thin with these humans, but also with Castiel. The Castiel I knew would always choose another option. There was another option and we both knew it, so why he was choosing this one was beyond me..."And I'm all for that. But come on. There's got to be another way." Dean said. I winced when he voiced my own thoughts.

Castiel sighed, "There is no other way." He shouted.

I looked at him sceptically; there was another way so why was he lying. As an Archangel I could track any lower class of angel I wanted, so why was he choosing the hard and more painful way I wondered? Dean seemed to share my opinions on the matter so looked at me, pain filling his green eyes. "So you're just gonna let him torture some evil kid?" he demanded.

Biting my lip I didn't trust myself to answer. I loved Castiel, but I wanted to know why I was lying for him before I did. However it was Castiel who answered for me. "I can't _care _about that, Dean! I don't have the _luxury_." He snapped before sticking his arm into the boy's stomach. I winced as Aaron started screaming and a bright light began to illuminate around him. When he finally stopped screaming Castiel removed his hand. A satisfied smile on his face. "He will rest now" he said calmly, I eyed the boy analysing his injuries. He would be having nightmares for the next three months but besides from that he would be fine.

"Did you get a name?" Sam asked snapping my attention back to the matter at hand; Castiel nodded his eyes meeting with mine. "I thought he had died in the war..." he whispered. I felt my heart drop again, I had been correct. "He was always good at illusions; he did train under Gabriel after all..." I said fondly. The brothers looked at us confused, "What, he - he was a - he was a friend or something?" Sam asked watching me curiously. I nodded, "He was my best friend... he was the one who helped me runaway" I explained.

Dean looked unamused, "Yeah, well, your frat buddy is now moonlighting as a crossroads demon." He muttered, I sighed he was angry that Castiel had tortured someone and even more so that we knew the Angel who had taken the boy's soul. Castiel caught my eye, "Balthazar. I wonder..." he began... I shrugged it was possible. "So we can find him now, right?" Sam asked.

Suddenly an Angel appeared in the room, he wore an arrogant smirk and just by his stance I could tell that he worked for my brother. He eyed me with disgust. "Balthazar. Thanks, Castiel. We'll make good use of the name." He taunted Castiel before lunging at him baring an Angel blade. Luckily Castiel blocked it with his own. Drawing my own I joined the fight kicking the lower class angel away from Castiel, "Oh by the way Raphael says hi" he spat at me. I glared at him,

"Tell my brother to do his own dirty work" I hissed at him as I blasted him into the wall. Turning to make sure the humans were alright I didn't see that the unnamed angel had gotten up and had lunged for me until Castiel met him halfway, I screamed as both tumbled out of the window and onto Sam's parked car below. Seeing that he had been beaten the angel vanished, quickly appearing next to Castiel I helped him off the car and helped him back upstairs. Sam looked upset that Castiel had damaged his car but Dean was smirking, "Always a silver lining" he joked.

I rolled my eyes as I laid Castiel on the bed until his wounds had heeled he was practically useless, he gave me an unamused look at being babied which I ignored. "So who was that guy?" Sam asked watching how I interacted caringly for Cas. Looking up I grimaced, "A soldier of Raphael. He must have followed us when we answered your call." I said as I used my own healing powers on Cas, who smiled appreciatively at me before kissing me softly to show his gratitude. "Raphael? The archangel... your brother? I'm sorry, what's going on here?" Sam asked, I sighed as I remembered telling him how me and my brother didn't get on.

However Castiel had gotten a bowl out of a cupboard and looked hassled, "I can explain later. Right now we have to -" he began however Dean cut him off,

"No, not later. Now. Stop, all right? Too many angels, Cas! I don't know who's on first, what's on second." He snapped. Castiel looked confused even I looked unsure about this phrase, " What is "second"?!" he asked. Dean glared at him, "Don't start that" he warned.

Deciding I would be a peacemaker I answered Dean's question, " It is simple: Raphael and his followers, they want him to rule Heaven. Cas - and many others including myself- the last thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic." I explained. Dean looked slightly sympathetic,

"So you're fighting your brother?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yes... I don't want to, he is my only brother left... Gabriel is dead and Michael and Lucifer are locked up. Raphael is the only one I have left but I cannot let him destroy this planet..." I said seriously refusing to let the tears fall. Castiel grabbed hold of my hand however I pulled away. "You're talking civil war." Sam asked with slight wide eyes. Castiel nodded, "Technically, yes. Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does; whoever has the weapons wins the war." He explained.

He then went over to Sam's weapon bag and pulled it out from under the bed, "Help yourself" Sam muttered sarcastically. "And what happens if Raphael wins? What - what does he want?" Dean asked. Getting a flask of Holy Water from Sam's bag Castiel didn't answer for a moment, "What he's always wanted - to end the story the way it was written." He said coldly.

Dean glanced over to me, I had been checking on Aaron who was now peacefully sleeping. I would take him back to his father's house soon. "So your brother wants your eldest brothers to kill each other?" he asked confused. I nodded, "Yes... he's always been a traditionalist... one of the many reasons why we never got on" I said coldly. "I need myrrh." Castiel suddenly said, I looked up

"Myrrh?" I asked however he had vanished. I cursed slightly; he really needed to work on his communication skills. "Freakin' angels." Dean cursed, I raised an eyebrow and he blushed. "Sorry..." he apologised. I rolled my eyes as Castiel quickly reappeared behind Dean and began to draw a symbol in chalk. "Why does Raphael want to bring back all this crap?" Dean asked curiously.

I groaned, "Like I said he is a traditionalist"

Dean then looked at his best friend, a look of hurt in his eyes. Castiel had told me how close he had been to the two brothers during the Apocalypse and how he had started to think of them as family. "Cas, why didn't you tell us this?" he asked. I saw Cas flinch slightly, that was a good question why was he keeping secrets?

"I was ashamed. I expected more from my brothers. I'm sorry. Now I need your blood." He said quickly as he grabbed Dean's palm and sliced it, Dean winced in pain. "Whoa, whoa! Hey! Ahh! Why don't you use your own?" he demanded. Castiel gave him a deadpan look, "It wouldn't work. I'm not human." He said coldly. Nodding Dean closed his palm as beads of scarlet blood dripped into the bowl. I appeared next to them and added the myrrh, Holy Water and intone.

In the distance sirens began to sound; Sam had a worried look as he asked, "Uh, Cas, how long does this spell take?" the wailing of the sirens was getting louder as Castiel smirked.

"Got him... let's go" he reached out to take Dean's arm however Dean stopped him,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about him?" he asked. We all looked over to where Aaron was still unconscious; I shared a look with Castiel before smiling at Dean. "I'll take him back to his parents house... you guys go and stop Balthazar" I said as they vanished. Scooping up the sleeping boy I also teleported just as the police barged open the door. When I reappeared I was standing outside the Birch residence, luckily the father was still asleep. I placed Aaron down on the couch and quickly erased his memories of meeting us and placed them with false memories of a break in. I quickly did the same to his father before going to join the boys and Cas

* * *

.

"I know. I've been hearing all about you and Ariel, and as far as I'm concerned, you and me, Cas, nothing's changed. We're brothers. Of course I want to help you" the familiar smug French accent drifted to my ears as I appeared. I couldn't help but smile as I saw my old best friend standing there; I quickly thought the urge to attack him with a hug. Sensing my presence Balthazar turned and smiled at me. "Well if it isn't my belle Amie" he greeted me as he pulled me into a tight hug, I breathed in the smell of spice and liquor before slapping him across the face. Balthazar took a step back, "What was that for?" he demanded,

"For making us believe you were dead and taking human souls!" I growled as he pouted at me.

Castiel rolled his eyes and took my hand, "Balthazar I need the weapons" he said making the older angel sigh. "Don't ask _that_" he whined like a child.

"Why take them? Why run away?" I asked curiously, Balthazar gave me a look as he poured himself some whisky. "Like you can talk Belle Amie... and besides I _could_! What? What? I me- Castiel is the one who made it possible. The footsteps I'm following - they're yours and his. What you did Cas, stopping the big plan, the prize fight? You did more than rebel. You tore up the whole script and burned the pages for all of us!" he then started to laugh "It's a new era. No rules, no destiny. Just utter and complete freedom." He cheered as he raised his glass. I bit my lip waiting for Castiel's reaction, "And this is what you chose to do with it?" he snapped.

Balthazar smirked at him, "Hey, screw it, right? I mean, dad's not coming back. You might as well blow coke and jump on the bed. You proved to me we could do anything, so I'm trying everything. What difference does it make?" his arrogance was really starting to piss me off.

"Of course it makes a diff- it's civil war up there!" Castiel shouted,

"I know" Balthazar sighed as he watched us cautiously.

"If we can beat Raphael, we can end this! Just give me the weapons"

Suddenly Balthazar started laughing as he looked between us, "Do you know what's funny about you two? You actually believe that you can stop the fighting. It will never stop. My advice - grab something valuable and fake your own death. Or in Ariel's case again" he drawled his eyes flashing at me making me wince. I had never forgotten who had given me the idea of running away, Castiel saw this and continued to glare at him. A look of anger and frustration danced in his eyes as he stepped closer to Balthazar threateningly, "You've gone insane. Your little holiday is over. Raphael knows you're alive by now." He hissed.

Again Balthazar laughed; an air of cockiness surrounded him. Something that was defiantly different from the kind hearted fledgling that had helped teach me to fly. "Oh, Raphael can try me anytime. I'm armed. I'm sorry, Cas. All else aside, I'm really, really happy to see you. Even though you still have that stick up your ass... and you Belle Amie, it is great seeing you again. But think about it, is he really worth killing your only kin? He betrayed you once what makes you think he won't do it again?" he asked me. I flinched, Balthazar had always been like a brother to me and he had been furious when he had found out about the Anna thing. But I trusted Cas didn't I? So why was a little voice nagging at me to listen to Balthazar?

Suddenly thunder crashed outside making me jump, Balthazar had a glimmer of fear in his eyes as he glanced over at us. "Was that you?" he asked us. When we both shook our heads Balthazar gave us an apologetic smile, "Oh, that's my cue then. Tell, uh, Raphael to bite me." He said before vanishing. I growled before a shock wave of fear sped through my system, I grabbed Castiel's hand as thunder crashed above the mansion again. I held my breath as my elder brother walked in through the door, his vessel just as terrifying as his true form.

"Watch them. They're all snakes" he sneered as he eyed Castiel and myself, oh how I wished I was anywhere but there right now. "Sister... how nice to see you alive, however that will not last long for your association with this traitor" he drawled his dark eyes landing on me. I shivered at the coldness to his voice,

"What makes you so sure _you_ will be the one walking out of this fight alive_ brother_, we both know out the two of us who the better fighter is" I growled lowly. Raphael glared at me,

"Hold your tongue Ariel!" he snapped at me before turning to Cas.

Sighing I looked my brother in the eye, "You're making a mistake. Please. There is another way. Brother, please. I don't want to hurt you" I begged him, didn't he realise what he was doing was wrong we were family after all. Suddenly one of Raphael's minions lunged at Cas, with Cas distracted I broke eye contact with my brother to help him. I knew how much it saddened him to kill his own brothers. "Why won't any of you listen?" I asked as the final angel fell dead. Suddenly an invisible voice knocked me against the wall and pinned me there while Raphael advanced on Cas. A twisted look in his dark eyes. " They don't listen, Ariel, because their hearts are mine... now surrender to me or I will kill Castiel" he threatened making him fall to his knees in pain.

My eyes widened as I saw him in so much pain, "I will never join you Raphael... your ways are wrong and do not belong in the new world!" I shouted as I tried urgently to break free of the binding to help my beloved. Raphael smirked, "Your choice little sister" and with that he grabbed Castiel by the collar and threw him back against a set of double doors that had fallen open. He then kicked Castiel while he's down, ignoring my screams and pleas for mercy. Then he pulled him up to punch him several times. Battered and bruised Castiel was flung half-way down the grand staircase."CAS!" I screamed as I tried desperately to break free. Raphael then kicked him to the bottom and teleported there to punch him again.

Forcing Castiel to look up at him Raphael sneered down at him, "You have no idea how much I have wanted to kill you after what you did to Ariel...and now you have handed me a perfect opportunity" he spat. He then raised an Angel blade high over Castiel's head, Castiel shot an apologetic look at me before closing his eyes. "NO!" I screamed tears streaming down my face,

"Somehow, I don't think God will be bringing you back this time, and Ariel will most defiantly won't for she will be next after she breaks the seals for me" he spat.

Suddenly Balthazar appeared behind Raphael holding a banishing crystal, "Hey! Look at my junk." He then activated the crystal filling the room with a bright white light which banished Raphael from his vessel. "NO!" he shouted as his body turned to salt. I found myself released from the barrier and instantly I teleported next to Cas and started kissing him passionately, Balthazar cleared his throat making us step away from each other awkwardly. "You came back" I said sending him a thanking look before hugging him.

Balthazar grinned as he stroked my blonde hair, "Of course I did Castiel is my nerdy brother and you are my adopted sis I wasn't just going to leave you" he said. " Besides Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel now. Should give me a nice long head start on him. Until next time" he said preparing to teleport however he was stopped when Dean lit the ring of Holy oil that he had foolishly stepped in.

Anger filled his eyes as he glared at Dean, "Holy fire. You hairless ape! Release me!" he roared however Dean didn't seem bothered well a bit pissed maybe. "First you're taking your marker off of Aaron Birch's soul!" he demanded. I could see this wouldn't end well especially when Balthazar's eyes darkened and a smirk formed on his face, he crossed his arms childishly as he shot Dean a challenging look. "Oh am I?" he asked sarcastically. Dean glared at him as he turned to Sam, a sadistic smirk on his face. "Unless you like your wings extra crispy - " he unscrewed a bottle of Holy Oil, " - I'd think about it." He drawled.

I watched them with disgust, "You put spill so much as a drop on him Sam Winchester I will make your stay in Hell feel like a walk in the park!" I growled threateningly. However Sam ignored me. Balthazar turned to Castiel who was watching silently, a look of fear in his dark eyes. "Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven. Are you gonna let -" however Cas cut him off,

"I believe... the hairless ape has the floor" I stared at him in shock, never had I seen Castiel so cold and merciless to a friend who had fought besides him for years and just moments ago saved his life. Balthazar was also confused by his sudden change in behaviour however covered it with a laugh as he began rub his temples dramatically, " The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own." He drawled.

Dean nodded appreciatively, "Why you buying up human souls, anyway?" he asked curiously, Balthazar gave him a smirk. "In this economy? It's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now... release me." He ordered,

"Suck it, ass clown. Nobody said anything -" however he was interrupted when Cas raised his hand and lowered the flames. Dean stared at him in shock, "Cas... what the hell?" he demanded. However Castiel ignored him as he went to stand next to me, "My debt to you is now paid" he said to Balthazar with a nod.

"Fair enough." He said before vanishing.

When Balthazar had gone Dean rounded on Cas, "Cas, are you out of your mind?!" he demanded however Castiel ignored him as he also vanished. I shot an apologetic look at the boys before following.

* * *

Cas was laid sprawled in the garden we had adopted as our own, the blood pouring freely from his vessel, I knelt down and took his head in my hands before kissing it softly. At the touch of my kiss wounds began to heal. Castiel sank into my embrace, "I'm sorry for what I did to you all those years ago" he whispered as I stroked his raven black locks. I looked at him questioningly, what had brought this on? "I already told you I forgave you" I said slowly.

"I know... but seeing the rage in both Balthazar's and Raphael's eyes made me realise how much I hurt you... and they are right... I will probably hurt you again" he whispered, I looked at him for a moment before taking hold of his hand. "What are you saying?" I asked my eyes searching through his.

"It would be safer for you if I just left you alone-" he began however I cut him off,

"Listen to me right now Castiel, I LOVE you, I always have and I always will. Yeah you hurt me but we were young and I have long since healed from that. I will stand by you no matter what because that's what people do for the ones they love. If you're scared about letting me down or hurting me again make it your mission not too" I ranted as he kissed me again.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Angel**

**Chapter seven**

**Disclaimer: still do not own Supernatural**

* * *

I had been busy training some new recruits when Castiel appeared next to me, a serious look in his eyes. "Darling what's wrong?" I asked stopping what I was doing instantly. A nervous look flittered across his face,

"I Need to talk to you privet" he said lowly so that the fledglings didn't hear. Nodding I quickly assigned them some moves to practise before taking Castiel to a secluded part of the arena.

The training grounds were one of the most beautiful spots in Heaven. They were surrounded by tall white walls that looked like a Roman design. A small delicate fountain was in the centre while bamboo plants and shrubbery lined the training areas. It was here every young fledgling warrior came to train, they would learn both combat and meditation. Sometimes they would have flying lessons if they succeeded in the others skills.

When we were alone I nodded for Castiel to explain himself, something was clearly bothering him. "The boys called... they have found one of the weapons..." he started slowly. I smiled wildly, however it vanished when Castiel didn't return my smile. "That is good news Cas, why aren't you smiling?" I asked.

Sighing Castiel fished his hands out of his trench coat pockets and looked me in the eye, "It's Gabriel's Horn" he said. A small amount of pain strangled my heartstrings as I thought of my dead twin brother. "Ok...so where are they and why didn't you go and retrieve it?" I asked. There was still something he was hiding from me...

"I thought since it belonged to your brother you would like to get it... besides knowing the boys they might need some help. Raphael's followers have been causing some trouble and I'm needed here. I was hoping you would be able to fill in for me?" he explained.

I raised an eyebrow; Castiel had never been a good liar far from it. However I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and smiled, "Sure honey I'll pop on over now... but who's gonna train the fledglings?" I asked.

"Why little old me of course" the French drawl of Balthazar sounded behind me, turning I rolled my eyes at his cocky arrogance as he leant against one of my wall. "Alright... but if you dare try and corrupt _any_ of them Balthy I will clip your wings!" I warned. Castiel started to laugh at the look on Balthazar's face, I smiled. Instantly deciding that Castiel should laugh more often. With a quick kiss to Castiel I teleported down to Earth to deal with the Winchesters.

* * *

When I appeared behind him Dean jumped twenty feet into the sky, "Hello Dean" I greeted coolly. He looked at me for a moment trying to remember my name,

"Ariel?" he asked unsurely.

Smiling at him I nodded as I ran a finger through my curls, a nervous habit I had picked up. "Yes... now I heard you have one of these weapons... more specific my brother's horn?" I asked.

Dean glared at me, "Are you kidding me? I have been on red alert about Sam, and you come for some stupid horn?!" he demanded. I glared at him, who did this human think he was or more importantly what did he think _I _was? "Look Dean I can't really do anything for Sam, neither can Cas... and watch your tone boy and be gratefully that I am even here. I am a soldier in a war, not some shrink that you and your brother can bitch about each other too!" I growled.

Stunned Dean nodded, "Well, that's great, because for all we know, he's just gift wrap for Lucifer." He whispered a look of fear in his eyes. I sympathised with the human for a moment, it must have been terrifying seeing my brother wear Sam's skin. "No he is not Lucifer" I reassured him thinking of my cocky older brother.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "How can you be certain?" he asked as I grabbed a bottle of whisky off the side and refilled Dean's glass. "Dean I think I would know my brother when I saw him don't you?" I asked. he winced as I referred to Lucifer as such. "Besides if Lucifer, (by some miracle) escaped the cage I would feel it" I added as I poured myself some whisky, I was an Angel not a nun after all.

"What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow as I laughed,

"Because I built his cage of course, nothing is getting out of that thing without _my_ say so!" I said confidently. For a moment Dean looked confused as he took a swig of the bitter tasting whisky, "Then how did he escape last time?" he asked me wearily. My smile faded.

"A few years ago while I was hiding among the Pagan Gods I was founded out, they hate Angels you see and me being so high up the ranks they hated me more. They torture me, stole my grace... they made me forget who I was... I wondered around Earth with no memory of my past... that was when Castiel found me... he helped me search for my grace, however when he found it I was too weak to stop Lucifer from rising" I explained.

Sympathy pooled in Dean's green eyes as he reached out to hold my hand, I accepted the gesture. I had never told anyone the true details of my stay with the Pagan Gods, though Castiel had suspected something bad had happened when I had lost my Grace. "I'm sorry... it must be hard for you having a family like that" he said softly making me smile.

"You have no idea sunshine... If there was anything I could do to help Sammy believe me when I say I would jump at the chance!" I said honestly. Dean simply nodded,

"I know... your different then most Angels... you seem more human like... like Cas was before he became distant... I feel like I don't know him anymore" he admitted. I bit my lip,

"Look he is just busy at the moment and stressed out of his feathers..." I said slowly "Now back to the Horn... have you seen it?" I asked seriously. Nodding Dean began to tell me that it was in town, instantly I left and began to fly around the small town looking for it. I frowned, the horn wasn't here. So what was making the humans spew out the truth I wondered?

When I returned Dean looked pissed, "Ya know you're just as rude as Castiel when you disappear like that" he snapped. I threw him an apologetic look.

"Sorry force of habit...unfortunately it isn't the Horn of Truth we are dealing with" I said gravelly. Looking concerned Dean took another swig of whisky,

"What are you talking about? You were gone for like two seconds. Where did you look?" he asked confused, I couldn't help but smile at his naivety. As much as they were annoying the brothers were highly amusing. "Everywhere" I replied curling a strand of hair around my finger, "So the question is if the Horn isn't causing the deaths what is...?" I asked voicing his thoughts.

Dean was silent for a moment as he began to think, "I don't know but maybe Sam has something by now..." he said. My attention was caught at the mention of the youngest Winchester, he reminded me of a younger version of Balthazar in the days when he was my best friend. "Fine we'll go to him" I said as I placed two fingers on his forehead however Dean pulled away.

"Wow hold it Angel girl, you're not zapping me anywhere... I think we should probably discuss this more over a drink" he said grabbing his jacket. I rolled my eyes as I followed him.

* * *

As we walked into the quite bar I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at the smell, a man laid slumped over the counter while a woman worked behind the bar. Dean led me towards one of the bar stools, my attention however was on the TV that was blearing out the news. I raised an eyebrow... the news reporter looked familiar... "_Find out the truth about your layaway living room." _the she was saying.

Meanwhile Dean had ordered us some drinks; I sipped the alcoholic beverage gingerly. "There is something familiar about her..." I muttered. Dean however hadn't heard me; he was too busy drowning his sorrows. Great I had become his new drinking buddy...

Suddenly Dean's phone started to ring, "Hey, what's up?" he asked into the device. My attention was yet again drawn to the woman; a barrier in my mind was stopping me from remembering her face. "Yeah, give me 10." Dean finished as he ordered another drink, I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as he deep sighed,

"I'd just like the freakin' truth." He muttered as he downed is glass,

"I don't completely trust Castiel" I suddenly blurted, where the hell had that come from? Dean looked at me confused,

"What did you just say?" he asked watching me curiously, despite myself I blurted out another truth that I had kept secret, "I was the one who brought Sam back from perdition" again I clamped my hands over my mouth as Dean stared at me in shock,

"What... why are you telling me this?" he asked. I shrugged,

"I have no idea..." I admitted my brain going into overdrive. Suddenly the news reporter flashed a grin on the TV, and I felt a blinding light flash before my eyes...

* * *

_I was strapped to a chair; my wings were drawn and were tattered and bloody. Blood poured from gashes on my vessel's fair skin, my mouth was gagged and I was surrounded by a ring of Holy Fire. Tears were streaming down my eyes and I had never felt more helpless._

_Suddenly a woman dressed in a Roman dress walked gracefully into the room, she had dark hair and even darker eyes. She was very beautiful, however had a sadistic smile. "Hello Artemis... oh but that isn't your real name is it sweetie... should I call you Ariel?" she taunted._

_I knew instantly who she was, my eyes widened in fear as she began to circle me like a wild cat stalking its prey. "Now haven't you been a naughty girl telling lies... I thought your daddy didn't like lies? Well neither do I... it's time we have a nice girly chat Ariel" she said as she ripped the tape of my mouth, I gasped for air instinctively._

_"What do you want with me Veritas?" I whispered. my voice was strained from not being used for so long. Veritas smiled like a child,_

_"I want the truth sweetie... now for starters how do you kill an Angel?" she asked. I tried desperately to stop myself from telling her however I was too weak in my current position and she knew it! "Stab them with an Archangel blade" I blurted. Veritas smirked,_

_"Good girl... now then how is the best way to torture an Angel or more specifically an Archangel?" she asked sweetly. I glared at her, I knew what games she was playing and I hated it. I felt like a rabbit trapped. "Take away their Grace... without their Grace they are cut off complelty from Heaven and their powers... also it makes them human" I explained in a monotone voice._

_Veritas' smile widened, "Excellent... see you soon Angel" she said smirking before leaving me too my fate. My eyes widened as two Demi Gods appeared in the room, one held me down while the other stripped me off my Grace making me black out..._

* * *

"Ariel... Ariel? Are you ok?" Dean's voice drifted through the mists of the memory bringing me back to my senses, instinctively my mental wards shot up. "I'm fine Dean... I know who is making people blurt the truth" I said as I rubbed my temple feeling a headache coming on. Dean looked worried for a second before asking, "Who?"

I grimaced for a moment, "A Roman Goddess by the name Vertias... she makes people tell the truth until they cannot handle it anymore and they sacrifice themselves to her" I explained. Dean groaned, I had heard about his past encounters with Pagan Gods and shared his dread. "So I asked for the truth and now if I ask anyone they will give me the truth?" he asked an interested look in his dark green eyes.

Nodding hesitantly I watched him curiously, "Yes but I would be careful if I were you Dean..." I warned however he had already jumped up from his bar stool and had gone outside to make a call. I sensed that he would confront Sammy. I was surprised that he hadn't confronted me yet.

* * *

When I arrived outside he was leaning against the Impala, "Get in Angel we're meeting Sam" he said as I eyed him suspiciously however teleported into the passenger's seat. As we drove along Dean called Bobby to test out what I had said was true, he looked disgusted by what he had found out about Bobby's personal life...he then rang Sam and left a message. I couldn't help but feel this wasn't going to end well. _Dammit Cas why couldn't you have handled this one? _I thought as I settled down into the comfy seat.

We soon pulled up outside a place called Carlton Court; I waited in the car while Dean called his ex-girlfriend. When he returned he looked upset, I gave him a small smile. "Do not be troubled by what she said Dean... one of the affects of the truth spell is that it makes people tell us things that will hurt us..." I said soothingly. He smiled appreciatively still believing I was also under the affects. "Come on let's go find Sammy" Dean said slowly as we walked towards the apartment building, luckily we met Sam on the way. He looked different from the last time I had seen him, harsher, colder. "Ariel?" he asked looking at me confused, "What are you doing here?" he asked. I smiled at him,

"Hey Sammy... Dean called Cas however he was busy so I offered to drop in" I explained. Nodding Sam turned to Dean,

"Hey, where you been? I found something." He said slowly, Dean raised an eyebrow.

"It can wait. We got to talk." He said. I quickly excused myself to allow them some privacy. Instead I decided to check out the building. Quickly teleporting into the room where Sam had been I frowned when I saw the cat skull lying on the desk. "So that's why she's here" I murmured before flying back to the boys. "You froze. You have been Terminator since you got back" Dean shouted as I appeared behind a bush near to where they were talking. I froze not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. "I don't know. Shock? And then it was too late. I feel terrible about it. Believe me. Dean... I can't lie here. Do you really think I would let something like that happen on purpose? You're my brother. H-how could you even -" Sam defended, I frowned I knew he was lying but how was that possible? Sighing Dean gave his brother a long searching look before nodding, "Okay. Okay. Sorry. I...I thought - I thought I saw something. I... I guess I was wrong. It's just been a really, really bad day." He apologised.

I took this as my cue to reveal myself.

"I've got your back" Sam said a fraction of emotion in his tone, Dean smiled.

"Thanks Sammy"

Back in the hotel room I sat on the table watching as Sam explained to Dean what he had found about the ritual and the cat skull, I tried to pay attention however the Angel telepathy that linked me to the others was in a riot. Raphael had attacked our ranks! "Boys I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to go!" I said not bothering to wait for a reply as I teleported away.

* * *

When I reached Heaven the battle was in its thickets, drawing my Angel blade I felt regret as I killed who I once would have considered my allies. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Castiel moving as swiftly as an arrow killing anything in his way, a cold and distant look in his eye. When he saw me his eyes widened. "Ariel behind you!" he shouted as I swerved out of the way of an Angel blade. The offending angel was not one who I recognised, she lunged at me again pure hatred in her eyes. Again I swerved before cleanly swiping at her head and watching it roll of her shoulders. The battle luckily didn't last long however the casualties were heavy... as soon as it was over Castiel refused to let me go and help the boys saying he wasn't about to nearly loose me twice in the same day. "Castiel she is dangerous and could kill them!" I cried determination and the thirst for revenge running through my blood.

"No Ariel... she stripped you of your grace once what makes you think she can't do it again?" he snapped at me making me wince as I remembered the void when I had lived as a normal human called Melody Smith. "She had a special knife last time made of Angel glass... if I can stun her before she draws it I have the upper hand" I argued. However Castiel was not swayed, "I'm sort Ariel but I can't let you... Mariel, Sariel lock her up" he ordered two Angels.

The two nervously took hold of me and took me to the prisons where we kept the rebels and captives, "Castiel you can't do this to me!" I shouted however he ignored me. I turned my attention to my two nervous guards, "Look guys you don't have to do this, please I have to help them. Sam is my charge!" I argued,

"We are sorry Ariel but if Castiel forbids it then you must obey his wishes... he was chosen by God to be our leader" Mariel said softly her soft chocolate hair falling into her eyes. I growled softly at her naivety, it had not been my Father who had brought Castiel back it had been _me! _Father had been dormant for a while now; his last act of kindness had been when he had fixed my Grace... I had been surprised that he was parading as a prophet however had respected his wishes to keep my mouth shut. "I'll take over from here darlings... she'll be safe with me" Balthazar's voice sounded filling me with hope as he waltzed into the jail cell. My guards looked uncertain, "But Castiel said..."

"Yes well he changed his mind" Balthazar snapped and then smirked,

"Look darling she looks like she is about to smite somebody and unless you want to be the Angel who befalls this fate I suggest you leave her to me" he said smoothly. For once I was grateful for his silver tongue. The two guards looked at each other before leaving me alone. "Thank you" I said as he unlocked the door. Balthazar rolled his eyes,

"Better make this look convincing smite the walls and bloody me up a bit" he said. Nodding I quickly blasted the walls before casting some illusions on Balthazar. "Again thank you" I said before vanishing.

* * *

A shiver ran down my spine as I appeared in some sort of mansion, the smell of rotting human flesh polluted my nostrils. I grumbled as I sensed that Sam had been knocked out. Feeling my way through the unfamiliar corridors I paused when I heard the familiar sickly sweet voice, "Really? I doubt that. I doubt anything that comes out of your mouth right now. You're not human." Taking this as my cue to save the day I drew my Angel blade and teleported next to her took a slash at her, her eyes widened. "Artemis how are you alive?" she demanded as she ducked out of the way, she tried to use her powers on me however I blocked them. Smirking I enjoyed the rush of power I felt as I saw her cower on the floor, "Hello Veritas... have you ever wondered what the wrath of an Archangel is like?" I asked innocently.

Her eyes widened in fear, "Please Artemis I beg mercy" she pleaded. "We were friends once were we not..." she trailed off as I slammed her against a wall with the flick of my hand. A sneer on my face, "Oh yes, because friends really torture each other to find out their weakness before using it on them...I spent twenty years as a human not knowing who I was do you know what that was like?" I spat at her as she whimpered unable to speak since I had silenced her. Taking hold of my blade I strode over to where she was held against the wall. "It gives me great pleasure to do this, alas goodbye Veritas" I said before plunging the knife into her heart. When her dead body sunk to the ground I untied Dean and bit my lip as I heard Castiel's angry voice ringing in my head demanding for me to return. "Are you ok Ariel?" Sam asked touching my arm.

"Yeah... well no... I'm not really supposed to be here and Castiel just found out I sneaked away... damn I'm in some trouble" I laughed nervously. Sam raised an eyebrow, "Stay with us for a bit" he offered softly hitting me with those deep green eyes, I smiled. "I would love too but I gotta go" I said before vanishing.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Angel**

**Chapter eight**

**Disclaimer: not the owner of SPN however do own Ariel**

* * *

Castiel was pissed. There was no other way to describe the look of molten fury that burned in cobalt blue eyes as he stormed towards me, his trench coat blowing behind him. Blushing I tried to avoid his gaze, "Castiel..." I began however he just glared at me. "You disobeyed an order Ariel" he growled lowly making me wince. Suddenly a shot of anger caused through me. Who did he think he was to order me around? I was a higher class of angel and wasn't the one who would sneak off occasionally and then lie. "You know what Cas, bite me" I snapped at him, I was still shaky from the memories I had unlocked; I didn't need this from him! Cas took a step back as if shocked at my outburst.

Sighing I brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes noticing the gathering crowd that had formed around us, "Look I shouldn't have snapped at you... but I er unlocked the memories of when I was captured by the Pagan Gods..." I confessed. Sympathy swam in his eyes as he led me away from the curious eyes and teleported me to our secret garden. As soon as we were alone I allowed myself to let the tears fall that I had kept locked up for so long. Gently stroking my hair Castiel began to sooth me, "What happened?" he asked softly as I snuggled close to the inside of his jacket.

As I began to explain the events of what had happened Castiel's eyes began to darken, "And she is dead now?" he asked. I nodded, I felt a little bit of regret killing her. She had been right we had once been friends. A shiver ran through my wings as I saw the murderous intention that radiated from his normally peaceful eyes. I placed a hand on his shoulder, he shivered at my touch. "I'm fine now" I said softly as he brushed away a tear that had formed in my eye. Slowly kissing my lips he smiled as he pulled me onto his lap and I wrapped my legs around his torso. "Good" he growled as he pulled me closer his hands roaming my body, I felt a wetness form in between my legs as he began to unbutton my silky white blouse. With a smirk on my face I snapped my fingers and we were both standing naked among the lush grass. His eyes roamed my naked body and mine his, he began to kiss my neck and play my breasts making me cry out in pleasure.

"Castiel... please I can't take it anymore!" I moaned as he began to kiss down my body, I small smile on his handsome face. "Say my name again" he commanded me. What he did to my body was driving me wild; I looked at him with crazed eyes as I trembled at his touch. "Castiel" I whispered

"Say that you belong to me" he ordered as he placed himself at my entrance

"I belong with you, forever and always" I promised and well...

* * *

A soft sunlight caressed our naked bodies as Castiel and I lay embracing each other, his strong arms were wrapped around my waist while my head lay on his firm chest. His long fingers were stroking my hair as we enjoyed each other's presence. "I wish we could stay like this forever" I whispered as I inhaled his scent of vanilla and the leaves of a forest after a rainstorm. Smirking Castiel pulled me closer, "So do I... however I'm afraid I have to go to Sam and Dean today..." he said kissing the top of my head. Pouting I jumped on top of him pinning him down on the soft grass, a smile on my face. "No you are staying with me" I told him firmly as he gazed up lovingly at me before tackling me to the ground causing us both to laugh.

"I'm sorry my love but I must go... Dean is worried about Sam..." he trailed off, sighing I nodded.

"Ok but don't be long" I told him as he kissed me again before getting changed and teleporting away...

* * *

Balthazar was lounging in one of his comfy leather chairs in his mansion in France when I dropped in, his eyes crinkled when he saw me still alive. "Ah Belle Ami you are looking as beautiful as ever" he said as he kissed me on the cheek. I rolled my eyes, "Ever the charmer Balthy... I need your advice on something...?" I asked as I picked up a shot glass and poured myself some whisky. Raising an eyebrow Balthazar also poured himself a glass, "Ask away Belle Ami" he drawled as my eyes watched the flames that licked at the firewood. Taking a deep breath I turned to face my best friend. "What did you mean when you asked me if it was worth it with Castiel?" I asked slowly.

Downing his drink Balthazar sighed, "Look at it from my end Belle Ami, Castiel is my brother and I love him with all my heart... but I know that he isn't very- what is the right word- good with emotions and choices... let's be honest we have both noticed a change him..." he said as he paced the living room. As much as I wanted to argue with him, I had to admit there was _something_ different with Castiel and it scared me... Balthazar saw this and sighed, "Why are you really here Ariel?" he asked as he stood next to me concern in his eyes. Sighing I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing I'm being silly... thanks for the pep talk Balthy" I said smiling before teleporting back to Heaven.

* * *

**AU: Just a filler chapter, sorry but I've been really busy this week and I needed to add in this chapter with Ariel's talk with Balthy. Also please don't judge the intimate scene to harshly, I've never really experienced sex (I'm 15) so I've just been creative from what I've read from other fics. Again sorry if it's lame but just a filler **


	9. Chapter 9

**My Angel**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: do not own SPN**

* * *

Walking through a beautiful forest deep in my own privet Heaven I couldn't help but be stunned at the beauty. Large oak trees lined a beautiful path, their jewel green leaves shimmering in the gentle light. The branches of the trees had embraced each other and pulled themselves into a forgotten dance led by the wind which sang softly through the leaves. Not too far away a pure silver stream babbled through the undergrowth crashing and eroding the soft rock bed underneath. I wore a flowing white dress and my hair fell in soft ringlets down my back as I walked barefooted loving the feel of nature beneath my feet. Breathing in the pure air I couldn't help but relax slightly, I had been under so much stress lately. Castiel had been getting more involved with the Winchesters as they tried to stop the meddlesome demon and current King of Hell Crowley succeeding in his search for Purgatory. There were things that had been locked up in there that should never have been created, if somebody opened the door it would be catastrophic! However with Castiel gone I was left in charge of our army, I had been training the younger fledglings with the help of Balthazar and was confident with their growing skills they would survive a fight,

Suddenly I felt a familiar tingle in the back of my mind, I was being summoned. Quickly following the call I found myself in the comfy apartment that belonged to Balthazar. I frowned when I saw him pacing, "Balthy what is wrong?" I asked as I walked quickly over to him. Seeing me his look softened, "Belle Amie, I am glad that you are here...Sam Winchester has been asking questions about how to keep a soul from a human body...now at first I was confused why when you brought him back you did not include the essential ingredients that makes up a human...but I was even more confused that said human did not want his soul back...Care to cast a light for me Ariel?" he asked. I winced when I realised that I had not yet told Balthazar about my trip to Hell to save Sam and how I had to leave his soul to save him...

"I had to leave his soul Balthy...he would have been a drooling mess if he absorbed those memories...and what do you mean he doesn't want it back and what exactly did you tell him?" I demanded. This was not good, like I had told Sam. A soulless human was a dangerous human. Balthazar looked guilty as he poured me a drink and gestured for me to sit down, I raise an eyebrow. "I told him he had to commit an act of Patricide" he admitted as he avoided my angry glare.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I shouted making the room shudder slightly as my true voice seeped through.

"Look Ariel...if he puts that thing back in there, he is gonna die... and I know how painful that will be for you so I'm doing you a favour really..." he began to say however I silenced him with a look. No way in Hell was his silver tongue getting him out of this one.

"Sam's father is dead... so who did you tell him to kill?" I demanded. Again Balthazar looked sheepish, "Balthazar" I pressured.

"His only father figure left... Bobby Singer"

Cursing I quickly left Balthazar and teleported to Bobby's just in time to see Sam raising a knife towards Bobby, quickly using my Angel powers I sent him flying against a wall just as Dean walked in looking shocked at the scene. "Get him in the panic room now!" I ordered. Bobby and Dean quickly obeyed. As I made sure that the panic room was secure I overheard Dean's conversation with Bobby. "I can't keep doing this, Bobby. I mean, what am I, gonna tie him up every time he tries to kill someone? And that's not gonna hold him. I mean, he's..."

"...capable of anything" Bobby finished looking equally as worried as he glanced over at Sam and me.

"What am I supposed to do here?" he asked, his eyes met mine I could feel the whirlwind of emotion that was eating him alive.

"For now we leave him here, I bet you are hungry after being a Reaper for the day...come let us eat" I said gently as I guided Dean to the kitchen before stopping dead in my tracks as I saw an old friend eating at the table. My face broke out into a smile as I ran over and hugged the Horseman, "Uncle Death!" I cried as I hugged him. He wasn't really my Uncle, though he and my Father had been good friends. Death smiled at me, "Ah little Ariel I haven't seen you since you were a fledgling...and I thought you were smarter than to hang around with these walking disasters?" he said as he glanced over at Dean and Bobby who was staring at us in shock.

I rolled my eyes and then noticed the hotdog. "What is with you and cheep food?" I asked fondly as I sat down opposite him, Death just grinned at me. "I could as you the same thing about saving lost causes... however I came here to talk to Dean" his dark eyes flickered over to the eldest Winchester who was glaring openly at him. "Thought I'd have a treat before I put the ring back on; heavier than it looks, isn't it? Sometimes, you just want the thing off. But you know that?" he said as the eldest Winchester winced.

"I think you know that I flunked. So, there... Oh, and by the way, I, uh...I sucked at being you. Really screwed up the whole natural order thing... But I'm sure you knew about that, too." He snapped acting like a child making both Death and I roll our eyes.

"So, if you could go back, would you simply kill the little girl? No fuss no stomping your feet?" Death asked; sighing Dean looked away for a moment before his cocky arrogant mask slipped into place. "Knowing what I know now, yeah." He admitted. For a second Death looked shocked before he smiled, "I'm surprised to hear that, surprised and glad." He said slowly.

Dean scoffed, "Yeah, well, don't get excited. I would have saved the nurse, okay? That's it." He muttered; I had an urge to hit him however restrained myself. "I think it's a little more than that. Today, you got a hard look behind the curtain. Wrecking the natural orders not quite such fun when you have to mop up the mess, is it? This is hard for you, Dean. You throw away your life because you've come to assume that it'll bounce right back into your lap. But the human soul is not a rubber ball. It's vulnerable, impermanent, but stronger than you know. And more valuable than you can imagine. So... I think you've learned something today." Death lectured, Dean looked at him curiously.

I raised an eyebrow, "You set him up... you knew he wouldn't last a day" I said quietly, Death through me an innocent look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ariel" he said calmly, a glint of something in his dark eyes, Dean continued to glare at him.

"I lost. Fine. But at least have the balls to admit that it was rigged from the jump." He spat, I winced as I glanced fearfully at Death who seemed unaffected by Dean's rude outburst. He simply leaned forward and growled, "Most people treat me with more respect". A glimmer of fear flickered through Dean's green eyes as he remembered who he was talking too. "I didn't mean-" however Death cut him off,

"We're done here. It's been lovely. But now I'm going to go to hell to get your brother's soul." He said as he stood up, Dean stared at him with wide eyes. "Why would you do that for me?" he asked.

Scoffing Death glared at him, "I wouldn't do it for you. You and your brother keep coming back. You're an affront to the balance of the universe, and you cause disruption on a global scale." He spat.

Wincing Dean looked down, "I apologise for that" he said quietly.

"But you have use. Right now, you're digging at something. The intrepid Detective. I want you to keep digging, Dean, you too Ariel you and Balthazar are on the right lines... be careful who you trust my dear not everyone is what they seem" he warned. I was about to protest however Dean cut me off, "So you're just gonna be cryptic, or..."

"It's about the souls. You'll understand when you need to." He said before he turned to go, however I stopped him.

"Wait... with Sam... Will it work?" I asked. I had to know how much pain I would feel through the link that had been created between the two of us when I had become his guardian. Death hesitated for a moment, "Lets say 75%" he said before vanishing...

As we raced towards the basement Dean called, "Bobby!" as we found the elder human waiting for us. Concern filling his eyes,

"What happened?" he asked as he looked between the two of us.

"Sam is about to get his soul back, I suggest we are there for him when he does" I said as we ran into the panic room, Death was leaning over Sam who was screaming at him and looked horrified. "Get away from me! Don't. Don't!" he screamed. Pulled towards him via the bond I grabbed hold of his hand, "Trust him Sam, he knows what he is doing" I soothed him as Death opened a black bag that contained the soul of Sam Winchester. "Now, Sam, I'm gonna put up a barrier inside your mind." He said simply as Sam continued to look terrified as his grip on my hand tightened his green eyes locking onto mine. "Please Ariel don't let him do this!" he begged looking as lost and helpless as a child. Biting my lip I stroked his hair soothing him and nodded to Death. "It might feel a little...Itchy. Do me a favour -don't scratch the wall. Trust me - you're not gonna like what happens." He warned.

With that he thrust the soul back into Sam making him scream before blacking out, "He will be out for a while... when he comes around he will have no memory of the last year so he will have no memory of you Ariel" Death warned me. I felt a little empty about that, however I nodded. "I will wait outside" I said as Dean was quickly at Sam's bed side as Death vanished...


	10. Chapter 10

**My Angel**

**Chapter ten**

**Disclaimer: do not own Supernatural**

* * *

As I exited the panic room I was greeted by a stern faced Castiel, "Hey Cas what's wrong?" I asked as he glared at me.

"You allowed Sam Winchester to get his soul back?" he demanded, I felt like he had slapped me with the way he stared at me so accusingly. Just then Dean followed me out and looked at Castiel and me. "Cas thank God you're here I was just about to call you, I need you to check if Sam's soul has returned?" he asked. With one last glare at me Castiel nodded before entering the panic room. Sighing I sank against the wall, I had done the right thing hadn't I? Sam would never have been happy being soulless, as long as he didn't break the wall he could live as a normal human being again. When Castiel emerged from the panic room his look had gotten grimmer, "His soul is in place." He confirmed refusing to look at me as he addressed Dean. A smile broke across the latter's face however it faded when he saw Castiel's expression. "Is he ever gonna wake up?" he asked slowly with a quick glance in the panic room where Sam lay unconscious. "I'm not a human doctor, Dean." He snapped making me wince,

Dean glared at him. "Could you at least take a guess?" he asked.

Sighing Castiel gave him a long look, "Okay. Probably not." He said coldly,

"Castiel that is his brother" I cried shocked at how blunt he was being.

Castiel's cobalt glare focused on me,

"I warned him not to allow this to happen Ariel, _you_ should have prevented this!" he hissed at me.

Now it was Dean's turn to get angry. "Don't talk to Ariel like that she was trying to help!" he snapped at his Guardian, I smiled gratefully at him. I liked the older Winchester brother; he reminded me a lot of my own brothers. "Let me tell you what his soul felt like when I touched it. Like it had been _skinned alive_, Dean. If you wanted to kill your brother, you should have done it outright." He hissed. Both Dean and I winced, with one last glare at the both of us Castiel left us to care for the fallen human.

I looked around curiously at Bobby's rare collection of books while the two humans poured themselves a drink each, "Like my daddy always said, just 'cause it kills your liver don't mean it ain't medicine" Bobby said softly in attempt to make Dean smile. However his efforts were fruitless. "Sam still asleep?" he asked hoping to get a response. Taking a sip Dean nodded, "Yeah" he said dejectedly, I sighed as I joined them.

"Don't listen to Castiel, Dean. Like he said he is not a human Doctor, have a little faith" I said softly as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah" Dean said tiredly as if he did not really believe it. Bobby and I shared a look,

"Dean, he's been through how much?" Bobby asked. "Somehow, he always bounces back." He concluded as I nodded, I had faith that Sam would wake up so surly his brother should too. Dean sighed, "He's never been through this." He cried as he looked so lost, I took his hand,

"No... but he is strong Dean, you have to believe he can overcome this... don't give up on him!" I told him.

Without commenting Dean glanced at the paper Bobby was reading, "Job?" he asked. Shrugging Bobby shared another look at me,

"Might be" he said casually.

Passing over the print out Dean began to read it, "Can I help? Send me to the library? Anything?" he asked eager to be out the house. Again Bobby shrugged, "Couple goes up in a light plane. Wreckage was just found in the woods." He explained,

"Couple of Buddy Hollys?" Dean commented. "Doesn't really seem like News of the Weird." He said as he glanced me,

"Pilot was found seventeen miles away, flambéed. Girl's just gone. No body, no nothing." Bobby continued. This caught our attention. Like Dean I was dying to do something other than sit around twiddling my thumbs. "Okay, I'm not changing the channel." Dean said as he leaned closer.

"Dean?" a weak voice drifted into the room, we turned to see a bleary eyed Sam standing in the doorway, and he looked frail and confused as he held onto the door for support. Dean slammed his glass down hard on the table. "Sam?" he asked cautiously as he stood up. Quickly Sam approached his elder brother and embraced him in a tight hug, I couldn't help but smile. He then went to hug Bobby who was slightly hesitant however allowed Sam to hug him too, "Good to see you." He said gruffly.

Sam's eyes were full of confusion, "Wait. I saw you—I—I felt Lucifer snap your neck." He said his eyes filling with regret, I winced at the mention of my brother. Bobby looked unsure what to say, "Well, Cas kind of—" he began however Sam cut him off,

"Cas is alive?" he asked.

Clearing my throat I smiled, "Yes... I am the guilty party for that" I admitted, Sam's oaken green eyes flickered to me. They were filled with so much warmth and light that his previous self had lacked. "Who are you?" he asked. I was hurt that he didn't remember me however I had expected it so smiled,

"My name is Ariel... I was the one who saved you from Hell... I'm sort of your Guardian Angel" I explained. Sam's eyes widened,

"I have a Guardian Angel really?" he asked, "But why save me?" he asked his voice filled with sadness. I quickly hugged him,

"Because despite what you think Sam, you are worth saving" I told him sternly making him smile slowly at me.

Clearing his throat Dean brought his attention back to me, "So are you ok?" he asked cautiously, smiling widely Sam nodded,

"Actually I'm starving!"

* * *

We had made Sam a sandwich and he sat eating ravenously at the table with Dean, it was strange seeing him so human... "So Sam how do you feel?" Dean asked nervously as he watched him. "Yeah I'm fine..." he said truthfully grinning at his elder brother, I had to admit his smile was quite cute.

"What was the last thing you remember?" I asked sitting on the edge of the counter, Sam's attention flickered towards me as a glazed look passed over his eyes as he recalled events. "The field. And then I fell." He said softly, Dean and Bobby shared a look.

"Ok... and then?" Dean asked, shrugging Sam placed his sandwich back down on the plate,

"I woke up in the panic room" he said.

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "_That's it_? You really don't remember—" he began however Dean swiftly cut him off,

"Let's be glad. Who wants to remember all that hell?" he said nervously, I nodded.

"Dean is right... it is probably for the best Sam cannot remember, it will make it easier to forget and move on" I said with a soft smile for the youngest Winchester who returned my smile. He then turned his attention back at Dean, "How long was I gone for?" he asked. Hesitating for a second Dean glanced over at me willing me with his eyes to play along. "About a year and a half." He said softly.

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at me, "Why did it take you so long to rescue me...? not that I'm not grateful or anything, I mean in honesty thank you...but..." he trailed off as I jumped down from the counter.

"It is ok Sam I understand...er my brother was very _fond_ of you... it took a lot of convincing for him to part with you... I am surprised you are ok from what you went through..." I lied. Dean shot me a warning look which I ignored whereas Sam nodded.

"Is there anything else I should know?" he asked looking at us; Dean hesitated for a moment before grinning as he handed Sam another beer.

"No" he lied.

* * *

While Dean and Bobby had gone out to the scrap yard I was left to look after Sam, "So what do you mean you're my Guardian Angel?" he asked as he joined me. I smiled at him; I liked the version of Sam a lot more. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and was a lot more open and his love for his brother was stronger. "Well I was chosen to rescue you... so that created a bond between us like the one between Castiel and Dean..." I explained. Sam nodded,

"So why me?" he asked. I looked at him confused,

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why do I get to be saved after everything I did, I mean I said yes to Lucifer for God's sake...why do I get to be saved?" he asked. Wincing at the pain I could see bubbling in his eyes threatening to drown him I placed my delicate hand on his own large one. "Because whatever you did you had pure intentions for doing it, you said yes to my brother in hope that you could beat him and save your own brother. It was not your fault that Lucifer tricked you... in the end you won and you stopped the Apocalypse; of course we were going to save you. My Father may be mysterious but he isn't cruel" I explained. Smiling weakly Sam nodded, "You said you saved Castiel... are you an Archangel?" he asked.

Grinning I nodded, "Yes I am the Archangel of humanity... when my brothers went to war against each other the first time I ran away to Earth and pretended to be the Goddess Artemis..." I explained. it felt strange retelling him my history.

Sam's eyes widened, "That must have been horrible for you...but what do you mean the first time?" he asked.

I winced at my slip up; I had been hoping to avoid talk of the war. "Look it doesn't matter," I began to say however he hit me with the most convincing puppy dog look I had ever seen! It even rivalled Lucifer's! "Ok, well when Michael was thrown into the cage with Lucifer Heaven was left without a leader...most Angels need a leader so they turned to my brother Raphael... However Raphy isn't the best leader... he wants to bring Luci and Mickey out the cage and restart the Apocalypse. So Castiel rebelled and has started an army" I explained.

Again Sam's eyes widened, "So what you are saying is there is a Civil War in Heaven?" he asked. I nodded glumly, "So where do you come into this then?" he asked me.

"Well Castiel and I... we...are together...so it is natural for me to support him...however I-" I trailed off not wanting to voice my silent opinion. However Sam could guess, "You don't want to fight your brother" he finished for me. I nodded sadly, sure I hated what Raphael stood for but at the end of the day he was still my brother. Suddenly Sam pulled me into a hug; I tensed at first however falling into his embrace. Unlike hugging Castiel, Sam felt much more firm and smelt of pine leaves for some reason. Angels didn't radiate heat, not the same way humans did, so it was strange feeling the steady heartbeat of Sam and feeling the warmth of his skin. "You don't have to fight" he whispered to me.

Pulling away awkwardly I gave him a small smile. "Sometimes there is no other choice...we should probably find Dean" I said slowly as I got up, Sam nodded awkwardly as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. As we went outside we heard the tail end of Bobby and Dean's conversation: "Yeah let them talk, he'll probably have loads of questions and I doubt Castiel will answer them. We'll call them later" Dean said.

"Call us from where?" Sam asked as we approached a look in Dean's eyes showed that they had been talking about Sam.

"Oh. Uh, there's this thing in Oregon." He said slowly,

"Great. I'm in." Sam said excitedly. Dean however didn't look convinced that Sam was ready for a job yet,

"Whoa, whoa. You just got vertical." He protested looking at me and Bobby for support.

"Exactly. I'm up. I'm good." He said leaving no room for argument.

But when had that ever stopped a Winchester?

"Well, a few more days of crap cable couldn't hurt." Dean began to say making Sam scoff,

"Right. Because that's what _you_ did when you got back from hell." He challenged.

Seeing that he had been beaten Dean sighed, "All right. You, me, and Bobby." He said. Sam looked confused,

"What about Ariel?" he asked,

"I should be getting back to Heaven... call me if you need anything" I told him with a small smile.

"Sure thing Angel" Sam joked making me wince at the nickname his soulless self had called me...

* * *

When I got back to Heaven Castiel was still in a mood with me. He completely blanked me and refused to acknowledge my presence. However I wasn't the kind of Angel who just gave up. "Castiel you are behaving like a child, you are going to have to talk to me soon" I snapped at him. He only glared at me, which I suppose was understandable. He hated how close I was getting to his friends, he was acting dare I say it _jealous? _"Look if this is about Sam's soul-" I began however he swiftly cut me off. "No it isn't about Sam's soul... it's about you not talking to me before making these plans with the Winchesters!" he snapped. Now it was my turn to be angry, "No offence Castiel but Sam is _my _charge not yours, I know what is good for him!" I shouted. We stood there for a moment just glaring at each other. Sighing Castiel stuck his hands in his pockets, "Fine... I'm sorry for shouting at you... I was just worried how much damage it would cause you" he said softly as he caressed my cheek. However I pulled away,

"You do not get to shout at me and treat me like that and expect me to forgive you straight away!" I snapped angrily. Castiel stared at me with a wounded puppy look in his eyes. I was tempted to forgive him, and I despise myself for giving into that cruel temptation... "But I guess just this once..." I murmured as I snaked my hands around his neck. Castiel was like a drug, even if I wanted too I doubted I could give him up without a fight. Smirking Castiel kissed me lightly on the lips before wincing. "Sam Winchester is calling me..." he groaned. I raised an eyebrow, normally Sam would call me. Then I remembered he probably didn't think to call me and whenever he had had a problem before he had called Castiel. "You go sweetie" I told him as I watched him leave... I couldn't help but get a feeling of foreboding... something was coming, something bad...


	11. Chapter 11

**My Angel **

**Chapter Eleven~ Part One**

**Disclaimer: do not own SPN do own Ariel**

* * *

"Balthazar!" I shouted as I teleported into his mansion looking around desperately. My smug French friend quickly appeared a look of concern on his face. "Belle Amie what is wrong?" he asked as I sank onto one of the leather couches, fresh tears in my eyes as. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder he began to stroke my hair. "I'm pregnant" I whispered unable to keep the fear out of my voice. Balthazar's eyes widened as he looked at me with a mixture of shock and happiness. "Ariel, I don't understand why are you so upset?" he asked taking my hand. Turning away I quickly dried my tears and forced a smile on my face. "I am happy...and I'm sure Castiel will be happy...but we are at war Balthy...what if something happens to me or Castiel? No child should have to live without their parents" I whispered.

"Wait are you saying that Castiel doesn't know?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I don't want him to know... he has been so busy lately...I'm worried about him... sometimes he just vanishes for hours and when he returns he is covered in blood..." I explained.

Balthazar sighed. "I have to admit he has been acting strange lately... but I just put it down to those human pets you seem so fond of...but he has a right to know Belle Amie..." he told me sternly. Nodding I smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek,

"Thank you Balthy, you are such a good friend" I told him before teleporting to the Winchesters knowing that would be where Castiel was.

* * *

I wasn't mistaken, I found my boys in an abandoned house with the body of a dead vampire at their feet. "Do I wanna know?" I asked eyeing the body before looking at a guilty looking Castiel. He shook his head as he took hold of my hand, "We needed to move this along." He said as he teleported the five of us to a small town in Oregon. It was fairly normal, the sun was shining and children were riding around on bikes. "Well, I was expecting more Zombieland, less Pleasantville." Dean said voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Just because it looks quiet, don't mean it is, especially if she's got a clue we're coming." Bobby said wisely as Dean laughed nervously,

"Yeah, well if she is here I'm glad we've got Smitey McSmiterton and Mrs Smitey McSmiterton on our squad. Alright, where do we start?" he asked before winking at me earning a growl from an unusually more protective then normal Castiel. "I'm gonna need a computer" Bobby said, as the boys went off Castiel held me back, a look of concern in his eyes. "Balthazar told me you went to see him before and you have something important to tell me" he said making the blood in my veins run slightly cold. Damn you Balthazar. Forcing a smile I pulled away,

"It doesn't matter ok, let's just stay focused" I said coldly before joining the humans in the cafe.

Sam and Dean were eating, while I sat opposite them with Castiel nursing a hot chocolate. Bobby was next to Dean trying to work out how to use an IPad. "Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this" he gestured down at the IPad in disgust, "I asked for a computer." He snapped at Sam who seemed amused. "It is a computer" he said slowly making Bobby roll his eyes,

"No, a computer has buttons." He snapped angrily as a waitress came up to our table. She was pretty with chocolate brown hair and guarded brown eyes; I couldn't help but feel she looked familiar. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"I'll have a plate of fries and another hot chocolate please" I said hearing my stomach growl. Castiel looked at me confused seeing as Angels didn't need to eat, luckily he let it slide when Sam asked Bobby "Anything?"

"Oh, nickel and dime stuff, nothing weird. Basically dead end. You think Vampira was lying?" he asked, Castiel shook his head.

"I'll search the town. Give me a moment" he said, I raised an eyebrow when he didn't move.

"Honey you are still here" I said awkwardly,

"I can see that" he snapped at me.

"Okay, well you don't have to wait on us, you -" Dean began to say as Castiel cleared his throat and his face became strained. Something was defiantly wrong here. Closing my eyes I also tried to teleport, something was blocking my power. "Well now it just looks like you're pooping." Dean joked making us both glare at him. "Something's wrong" Castiel stated. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, he had only _just_ realised? "What, are you stuck?" Dean asked.

"I'm blocked. I'm powerless." He said angrily, Dean shared a worried look with Sam before turning to me.

"Ariel, same for you too?" he asked. I nodded; we were both powerless somehow Eve must have learnt how to take away Angel powers.

"Something in this town; is, uh, it's affecting us. I assume its Eve." Castiel explained as he took my hand reassuringly, I eyed him confused. What was with him lately? Dean raised an eyebrow, "So wait, Mom's making you limp?" Dean asked. I rolled my eyes at him lame joke,

"Figuratively, yes." I said slowly.

Obviously biting back laughter Dean forced himself to be serious. "How?" he asked. Good question how was the self obsessed bitch having effect on us? "I don't know but somehow she is" I answered as my fries arrived. Immediately I began to devour the fries as if I was under the affects of famine. Castiel was watching me curiously, he could tell there was something wrong, and he wasn't completely naive. "Wow slow down there Angel you're gonna make yourself sick" Sam joked using the affectionate nickname he had for me when he was soulless I rolled my eyes and continued eating. "Well, that's great, because without your powers, you're basically just two babies, one in a trench coat and the other in a mini skirt" Dean snapped at us ignoring Sam's remark. A hurt look flashed across Cas's face while I winced at the mention of babies.

"I think you hurt his feelings" Sam stage whispered making me throw a fry at him.

"I got something here, maybe. Had to go federal go to get it. Call went out from the local office to the CDC last night." Bobby butted in grasping all of our attentions. "About what?" Sam asked as he stole some of my French Fries.

"A Dr Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify. Patient's a 25 year old, African-American, name - Ed Bright." Bobby explained as he showed his a driving licence. "Well that's not much to go on." Dean muttered, Bobby shrugged

"Well its only lead, so-" he trailed off as Dean sighed.

"So beggars can't be choosers, right? I get it. Alright, let's finish up...wow Ariel you ate those quick" he said as he looked down at the now empty plate. I rolled my eyes at him and put my leather jacket on and laced my fingers with Castiel's. "You go with Dean, I'll go with Sam and Bobby" I whispered to him. He looked like he was about to protest however he nodded and went off with Dean.

* * *

Heading over to the Dr's house Sam slowed down to walk besides me; he had a curious look in his grassy green eyes. "Ariel are you ok, you've been acting really weird lately" he said. I growled in annoyance for his observant nature.

"Drop it Sam, it doesn't matter" I muttered as we approached Dr Silver's house, Bobby quickly showed us a picture of the Dr and his family,

"Here, Dr Silver. Wife, two sons." Bobby said, "Uh oh" he groaned as a Sheriff car pulled up.

"Hi there" the Sheriff called as he walked towards us, we did look quite suspicious. Sam watched him with cool eyes,

"Hi" he answered in a quick and dismissive tone.

The sheriff raised an eyebrow, "Who're you?" he asked as he eyed us suspiciously. Both Bobby and Sam showed their FBI badges which made the sheriff even more suspicious. "It Casual Friday, agents?" he asked and then he noticed me, "And who are you beautiful?" he asked making me roll my eyes. "Miss Emma Snow... reporter" I lied effortlessly holding up my own fake ID.

"We're on a case a few miles out. We got a call to come here." Sam explained, "And Miss Snow here is doing a report on said we would tag team" he added. "So how about you, what's your business?" Bobby asked making the sheriff give us a warm smile. That's what I loved about small towns everyone was so darn friendly, note sarcasm. "Oh, Dr Silver's a friend of mine. Heard he didn't show up for work today, so I thought I'd stop by, see if he's sick" he explained.

I raised an eyebrow, "He isn't sick, he's missing" I stated as the sheriff gave me a confused look, he obviously wasn't the sharpest tool in the tool shed... "Missing? Says who?" he demanded.

"Says me. Empty house, no bags packed, car's still in the driveway." Bobby snapped at him, clearly annoyed by the man which I couldn't blame him he was very annoying. "How'd you get on this?" the sheriff demanded, Sam gave him a false smile.

"Oh, it's a long story. Tell you what, why don't you put out an APB, we'll compare notes down at the station. Sound good?" he asked, the sheriff nodded stunned. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Sure." He muttered. Sam gave him another smile.

"Obliged"

Let's just say we were glad when he left.

When he was gone Sam let out a nervous chuckle, "Wow. Talk about talking out of your butt" he joked and then turned to me, "And since when did you have a fake ID?" he asked making me grin.

"I was human once Sammy, back then me and my friends used to use fake IDs all the time... I just happened to have kept a few when I met soulless you on the road" I explained thinking back to my wild and carefree human life. Sam stared at me for a moment before Bobby rolled his eyes, "Come on you two idjits we have work to do" he snapped at us. Sam and I just smirked before we all agreed to meet up with Cas and Dean at Ed's house.

"Oh. So we've got a missing doctor and an oozy patient, huh?" Dean asked as we walked towards the house, Castiel's hand in mine.

"Yeah the plot thickens" Sam said,

"Well let's go see what Ed's roommates have to say." I said, suddenly Castiel's grip on my hand tightened as he asked.

"Does Ed Bright have a brother?" staring into the house, I paled as I followed his line of sight as Bobby hesitantly went,

"No...why?"

"Cause if that isn't his twin in there...who is he?" I asked directing their sight through the window where a man who looked identical to Ed watching us before turning away. "So what, shifter?" Sam asked uneasy, I remembered that he practically didn't like shifters... and clowns... the latter I could relate too. Who in their right mind could find a clown funny? "I don't know what we're looking at" Bobby admitted, I bit my lip and looked at Castiel. He was just as lost as I was. "Alright, Dean and me are gonna go in. You three stay here and watch the door. If something comes out, shoot it." Sam ordered as he and Dean cocked their guns.

I raised an eyebrow, "Wow there charming, you think I'm gonna let you waltz into an unknown danger zone?" I demanded. Sam rolled his eyes and gave me his best bitch face. "No offence Ariel but I don't need your help" he snapped at me making me want to slap him. I growled softly before accepting his choice, "If you die I'm not resurrecting your ass!" I shouted after them. Castiel's grip on my hand tightened I could tell he was nervous; Eve had that effect on _all _creatures.

As we waited I couldn't help but allow my thoughts to drift to the baby angel growing inside of me. I wondered what it looked like. Whether it would favour my pale blonde hair or Castiel's raven black... an Angel's pregnancy is shorter than that of a human... approximately four months and then when the baby is born they take two months to grow into fledglings and are taken away to be trained. "Are you ok Ariel you don't look so good?" Bobby asked eyeing me suspiciously; I nodded though I did feel a little queasy. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit me,

"I'll be right back" I said before teleporting myself to the nearest bathroom and puking my guts out, I had never felt so crap! Wiping a strand of hair out of my face I sank against the side of the stall. I would have to tell Castiel soon... what would he say I wondered? Would he be happy at the thought of being a father, would he love our child? Or would he be angry to have a weakness created in a time of war? Quickly washing my face I fished into my purse and quickly applied some makeup to hide my paleness. Suddenly a thought struck me, how the hell had I been able to teleport? Closing my eyes I imagined myself next to Castiel, when I opened them I was standing in the same spot. Growling I placed my makeup back into my purse before exiting the diner and walking briskly back to the house.

When I arrived back I caught the tailwind of Dean's conversation, "It's gotta be Eve"

"But why would she do this?" Castiel asked wearing that adorably cute expression on his face sending the butterflies in my stomach into overdrive. "Mommy monster - make more." Bobby suggested his eyes then landed on me. "Where the hell did you go?" he demanded like a protective father. I winced, for some reason I had a massive headache..."Erm needed to check something out..." I lied hoping no one noticed luckily Dean saved me. "No, no, no, no. Cas has got a good point. I mean if she's gonna make a shifter army, why make one that's sick, gooey and dying?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow; Castiel quickly filled me in through our telepathic link of what the boys had seen.

"Add that to the pile of Crap That Don't Make Sense" Bobby drawled.

"So should we hit the bar?" Sam suggested. I smiled weakly.

* * *

As we entered the bar I gasped in horror at the amount of bodies that were sprawled across the floor and tables. It was like looking at something out of a really low cut horror movie. The stench of blood clung to the walls and hovered around the corpses making me feel even sicker, Castiel's grip on my hand tightened. "Well, the Sheriff's a moot, but still. You'd think he'd notice this many missing folks." Bobby said as Dean went up to one of the bodies and opened the mouth using a cloth to reveal vampire fangs. "We got a vamp over here" he called out, he then lifted the arm to reveal a spike. "Nope. Scratch that. We got a wraith. What the hell? What has teeth and a spike?" he asked.

"Never seen that in my life." Bobby said slowly,

"Oh, great. So Eve's making hybrids now?" Dean asked darkly Bobby shrugged.

"Looks like it"

"Yeah, the question is why. I mean what does she want with the - what do you call these?" I asked as I paced up and down the blood stained floor. "Well, congrats. You discovered it. You get to name it." Bobby said to Dean who looked stunned but then grinned,

"Jefferson Starships" he declared as the rest of us looked confused, "Huh, because they're horrible - and hard to kill." He added as an afterthought, it had happened Dean had finally become a Geek. Sam eyed him wearily, "Looks like the whole bar has been turned into these -"

"Jefferson Starships"

"Fine. But why are all the... Starships dead?" Sam asked. That was actually a really good question.

"I can't say, but looks like they all burned up." Bobby said as he knelt down to inspect the bodies,

"Burnt up?" I asked.

He nodded, "Like a high fever, like the flu."

"What the hell's going on here? Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus?" Dean demanded, however before anyone could answer too cops busted into the diner guns aimed at us. Out of instinct my hands flew protectively to my stomach and Castiel shielded me. "Hands where I can see 'em!" the Sheriff spat at us.

Nobody noticed Dean slip behind the bar, well besides from me of course. He placed his finger on his lip signalling me to keep quiet, so I did just that. "Look Sheriff this isn't what is looks like..." I began to say however he cut me off

"News reporter huh tell it to the judge!" he spar at me making Castiel growl at him.

"We're the Feds!" Bobby protested as the cops started to arrest us,

"Yeah well Feds aren't allowed to do this!" he spat as we were cuffed and escorted from the premises. Luckily Dean was close behind.

Let's just say cops are not my favourite humans. Especially when they push a pregnant woman around. "Listen, if we can make a phone call, we can straighten this all out." Sam started to say however the Douchey Sheriff cut him off

"Straighten out a massacre? I'd like to see you try." He spat.

I couldn't help but growl, "Ignorant human, you call yourself a representative of the law? You haven't even tried to find out what happened!" I spat at him making the widows shake slightly, little piece of advice. Never piss of an Archangel, especially when she is pregnant. Suddenly I caught a glimpse of the Sheriff's reflexion in the security camera and groaned as Sam stuttered, "Not human... J-Jefferson Starships!" as his head butted the one holding him. Instantly I was shoved against the wall unable to defend myself I screamed at Dean to attack using my mind.

Suddenly Dean appeared and sliced of the head of the one who was trying to bite me, "Good timing Dean" I breathed as I did an analysis of the baby to check that it was ok. Throwing me a wink Dean began to fight the other Jefferson Starships. Quickly releasing my hands of the cuffs I quickly killed one of them that was trying to bite Sam. "Thought you didn't need my help Sammy" I joked as I pulled him up off the floor and making him scowl at me. "Shut up Angel" he snapped back.

Dean had managed to get the sheriff on the ground and was about to kill him when Sam stopped him, suggesting that he could have important information. In a matter of moments we had the Hybrid chained to a chair. Bobby was holding a silver knife while Castiel stood awkwardly in the doorway. The Winchesters and I had chosen not to take part in the interrogation so were waiting outside. My instincts were buzzing that there was something wrong in the station...something deceiving and plain _wrong_. However I had put it down to the Jefferson Starship in the other room. Suddenly I heard a sound and whipped my head around, Sam followed "More Starships?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No... defiantly human captives being kept in the prison cells" I said... every nerve in my body was telling me to stay away but I couldn't, they were children and needed my help! Turning to Castiel who was looking at me strangely I smiled reassuringly at him, "Stay here... I'll yell if I need anything... the boys won't let anything harm me" I told him kissing him on the nose before joining the troublesome two as we followed a trail of blood. A murderous rage threatened to engulf me as I saw two human children gagged and chained in the cell.

Quickly breaking open the door with my Angel strength I knelt down to them with a soothing smile on my face as Sam and Dean began to pick the locks on their chains. "Hey there... My name is Ariel... and these are my friends Sam and Dean... what's your name sweetie?" I asked the eldest who seemed a little calmer then his brother now that I had removed the gags. "They're Dr Silver's boys" Sam said as he handed me the photo of a smiling family. "Joe. This is Ryan." The eldest said slowly.

Dean gave him a small smile, "Hey Ryan how you doing?" he asked the younger boy who seemed scared out of his wits. I made a silent promise to make those who had scared him like this have a slow and agonising death. "He won't talk, not since they came for us." Joe said slowly as he took his brother's hand. "Alright, listen Joe. We're gonna get you out of those handcuffs. Um, but you understand what's going on around here, don't you?" Dean asked Joe nodded. "So first we've gotta make sure you're you." Joe looked nervously at Dean before back at me, his eyes filled with fear. "How you gonna do that?" he asked me. I smiled reassuringly as I stroked his hair, he was defiantly a human child I could tell that much better to be safe than sorry though. "They are just gonna do some tests sweetie... now it may hurt a little but you have to be a big brave boy ok?" I asked him using a very motherly voice. Joe nodded as he handed Dean his wrist.

After confirming that they were human we decided that it would be safest to get the boys out of here. Scooping young Ryan into my arms and holding Joe's hand I followed the Winchesters back to the interrogation room where we were met by Castiel. "Got a couple of hungry human boys here" I said slowly noticing the look of irritation on his face.

"So you two never heard 'em talk... about a mother, or someone named Eve?" Sam asked as I sat down with Ryan on my lap and Joe next to me. Joe shook his head, "It was just me and Ryan in there" he said slowly.

"And your folks?" Dean asked. Instantly the colour drained from Joe's face as he grasped Ryan's hand,

"Cops said we were next. He said we were food." He whispered.

The angry feeling returned. "Do not worry Joe... your parents' death will be avenged" I promised. He looked up at me curiously,

"How will you do that?" he asked as I smiled at him.

"I'm an Archangel sweetie" I said softly as I showed him my snow white wings, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Have you any other family?" Dean asked him, before shooting me a look which I skilfully ignored. Joe nodded,

"An uncle, in Merritt" he said.

Dean, Sam and I shared a look, "Merritt, what's that, like 15 miles outside of town? Okay. We'll get you there." I promised. Castiel cleared his throat; the annoyance was boiling in his eyes he hadn't even bothered to hide it. "Ariel can I have a word?" he hissed. Handing Ryan over to his brother I walked over to a private corner with Castiel. "What are you doing, I expected this from the Winchesters not from you... you of all beings know how important it is that we find Eve and stop her!" he hissed. I rolled my eyes,

"Castiel they are _human children_... I swore a long time ago I would protect _all_ human children and right now they are in danger. So _excuse_ me for doing my duty... and what is with you anyway normally you want to help humans" I snapped at him pushing him slightly, his eyes glistened with fury. "I need you here!" he snapped.

"I will be back in fifteen to twenty minutes love stop stressing" I said soothingly as I placed a hand on his chest however he shrugged me away, "Ariel" he said cried, "Ariel. Millions of lives are at stakes here, not just two. Stay focused." He whispered to me looking at me as if he wasn't seeing me Ariel the being, only Ariel the soldier. I scowled at him. "Are you kidding me?" I snapped.

"There's a greater purpose here." He tried to reason with me however I turned away. How _dare_ he treat me like some naive fledgling that was facing her first battle. I had been in more wars then he had, I knew what I was doing. "You know what, I-I'm getting a little sick and tired of the greater purposes, okay? I think what I'd like to do now is save a couple of kids. If you don't mind. We'll catch up." I hissed at him leaving him standing there speechless before walking over to the Winchester brothers and the Silver brothers. "Okay guys, let's go. C'mon." I said before leaving.

* * *

_Narrative POV_

* * *

After Ariel had left with the Winchesters and the young boys Castiel couldn't help but silently fume. How dare she disobey an order. Didn't she get that he was trying to keep her safe? Why did she always treat him like he was the enemy, was it all because of one mistake he had me made when he was Fledgling? "They won't take long." Bobby reassured him as he stood next to the Angel who was glaring out of the window. Without looking up Castiel snorted, "You don't know that. They may find more wayward orphans along the way." He snapped bitterly. Bobby sighed, "Oh, don't get cute" he said sternly as Castiel turned to glare at the human drunk. Why did they treat him like this, didn't they see he was the only one who was focused on this mission? "Right. Pardon me for highlighting their crippling and dangerous empathetic response with "sarcasm". It was a bad idea - letting them go." He growled.

There was something wrong with Ariel. He could sense it with every being of his Grace. She hadn't been the same since he had asked her to rescue Sam Winchester from Hell, she had seemed more human and more involved. Normally Ariel would stay behind the scenes and observe like her brother Michael, the Winchesters were a bad influence on her. Though Castiel would be lying if he didn't admit he liked the new Ariel, this new badass, rebellious and incredibly sexy Angel who continuously stole his breath every time she walked into the room. Why she had chosen him to be her mate still confused him, he was just a simple warrior angel... and she was this beautiful Archangel who had passed as a Pagan Goddess. "Come on. You don't let Sam and Dean Winchester do squat. They got what they gotta and Ariel is no better. You know that. Anyway, we want Eve, we need coordinates. So we can stand here bellyaching or we can go poke that pig 'til he squeals. Thoughts?" Bobby asked.

Sighing Castiel had an idea. He was suddenly grateful that his beloved was not here, what he was about to do would shame her massively. Rolling up the sleeves of his dirty trench coat he stalked into the interrogation room... Bobby quickly followed. "You know, she can see you right now. And you're just making her mad." The Sherriff taunted. "She wants to kill all of you right now... well all except that chick Angel" he drawled. Anger instantly filled Castiel at the mention of his beloved, "Leave Ariel out of this!" he spat warningly. He then turned to Bobby a sombre look on his face, "I need five minutes alone with him." He said emotionlessly. Bobby eyed him cautiously,

"What for? Cas, your batteries are dead" he said slowly. A dark look passed through Castiel's cobalt blue eyes making Bobby shiver and reminding the drunk of how merciless an Angel could be. "Give me five minutes." Castiel repeated his eyes never leaving the Hybrid who suddenly looked scared. Bobby threw his hands up in surrender, "Alright fine" he said as he left the room. As soon as he stepped out of the room the Hybrid's screams filled the station filling Bobby with a sickened feeling as he poured himself a drink and waited.

When Castiel immerged from the room his hands were stained with blood which he was cleaning with a hand cloth, "Eve's at 25 Buckley Street. There is no need to call Sam and Dean I have already alerted Ariel... oh and Bobby could you not tell her what I did please?" he asked. Bobby reluctantly nodded guessing this was just the cap of the iceberg of secrets the Angel carried...

* * *

**AN: hello everyone merry Christmas and thank you for adding this story to your subscriptions and please make sure you review :) **

**Ok so Ariel is pregnant a poll is open now so it is up to you to vote what gender the baby will be... the poll will end on Thursday and I will post another one with names for the chosen gender :O) Merry Seasons greetings **


	12. Chapter 12

**My Angel**

**Chapter Eleven: part two**

**Disclaimer: do not own SPN**

* * *

Ariel's POV

* * *

When we got back the Sheriff's head lay on the floor soaked in blood. I glanced over at Castiel who was looking at everywhere except me, what had happened I wondered. "Rigorous interrogation, huh?" Dean asked as he stood next to me. Bobby looked uncomfortable for a moment before shrugging, "Well, we got a location. Now we just gotta get close enough to take a shot." He said. Dean past around the bullets made from the Phoenix ash, "Alright. Well, let's all take one." Everyone did so, "Load 'em up. Make 'em count." He said as we left the station and marched into battle.

"You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?" Dean cried as we arrived at the diner we had been at earlier, my blood ran cold as I realised why I had had such strong negative vibes about the place before. What was up with my instincts surly I should have been able to have sensed it was Eve? "Why'd she ever let us in? Or out?" Sam asked as he eyed the diner with distrust.

"Well there's one way to find out." Dean said as he concealed his gun, I bit my lip. My guardian side was screaming at me not to allow them to go in alone like they intended too, however my mother's instinct was ordering me to keep myself safe for my unborn child. Eventually I decided I would go in and protect the boys seeing as the Eve didn't know me and there was a chance we could kill her. The diner was fairly peaceful with its usual easy going customers. Pulling up a stool we sat down at the counter and the waitress from before came up. Looking up at the security camera I cursed softly the boys followed my line of sight and groaned. "Is there anybody in this diner that is not a flesh-eating monster?" Dean asked. I nodded, "You, Sam and me" I answered as he rolled his eyes at my literal answer.

Looking around Dean looked pale, "We should probably get out of here" he whispered. Sam and I nodded; there was nothing I wanted more. Suddenly the waitress from before came up with a smile on her face, "Three specials, right?" she asked as she placed three plates of food down in front of us. "Uh, no, that's not for us. We were just headed out." Sam said awkwardly. The waitress kept smiling; there was something almost sinister about it. "Now that would be rude, Sam." She said sweetly as Sam sat down. I eyed her wearily,

"Hello Eve" I said coldly as she turned to face me a smile on her face.

"Ah Ariel right? I've heard so much about you, have to say it is a pleasure to meet you" she said with a fake cheeriness that made my skin crawl. "Why don't we step outside and chat?" Dean suggested with one of his charming smiles, _aint gonna work Deano_ I thought. Eve looked around the diner confused, "Why? This is private." She said as the Starships close the blinds so that no one can see in through the windows. One took Dean's bag and opened it. I mentally groaned in annoyance as Eve removed one of the guns and smelt it "Phoenix ash. I'm impressed. I bet you had to go a long way for that." She said softly her brown eyes landing on the boys. Dean laughed nervously as he watched her with unease, "You have no idea" he drawled as Sam scoffed.

Turning to one of her Starship minions she smiled sweetly, "Destroy these. Thank you." She ordered as he took the guns from her. She then returned her attention back to us, "Relax. I'm not here to fight" she said honestly.

"No? Just to rally every freak on the planet, bring in Khan Worms and-and half-assed spider-men, and dragons. Really, sister? Dragons?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. The air chilled slightly as annoyance danced in her eyes. "So I dusted off some of the old classics. I needed help." She snapped. "With what?" Sam asked before scoffing, "Tearing apart the planet?"

Eve glared at him. "You misunderstand me. I never wanted that... Not at first..." she said softly as her eyes glazed over as if she was lost in thought, "I liked our arrangement." Sam looked confused,

"What arrangement?" he asked.

"The natural order. My children turned a few of you; you hunted a few of them. I was happy." She explained, I raised an eyebrow something was right here. "So what changed?" I asked softly. Eve looked at me curiously,

"My children, no thanks to your pets here, started getting kidnapped and tortured. Even my firstborns. I was pushed into this. After all, a mother defends her children... something you will learn about soon Ariel" she explained hints of a smile on her face making me wince as Sam and Dean looked at me curiously. "Really? You're gonna use the Mother of The Year defence? You?" Dean asked snapping her attention back to them. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be able to keep my secret for long. "It happens to be true. Know what? Maybe you'll believe it if I look a little more like this." She said before morphing into their dead mother, Mary Winchester.

Both boys looked at her with disgust. "Oh you bitch" Dean growled softly before lowering his eyes. Eve smiled at him,

"She died to protect you, didn't she? See. You understand a mother's love. I'm no different." She explained before turning to me. "Ariel you believe me don't you?" she asked. I didn't answer, for the truth was I did believe her. Back in the day I had been good friends with Eve and I knew how protective she was about her children... so the question was why were her children still dying if Crowley was dead? "Alright, you know what? This conversation's over. If you're gonna kill us, kill us." Dean snapped irritance pooling in his green eyes. Looking confused for a moment Eve asked, "You...?" her demeanour then darkened "No... It's Crowley I want dead" she growled with such hatred it made me feel almost sorry for her. "Well you're too late there - that little limey mook roasted months ago." Dean drawled as Eve looked confused again.

"Crowley is alive" she said blankly.

Sam scoffed, "That's impossible" he snapped at her.

Scoffing Eve crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the boys as if they were stupid, "I see his face through the eyes of every child he strings up and skins." She snapped bristling with anger. "Any idea why he's hurting my babies?" she demanded as we stared at her in shock.

"He wants Purgatory, right? Location, location, location." Dean suggested as Eve started to laugh,

" Is that what he told you? It's about the souls." She drawled. The blood in my veins ran cold as I caught on to what she was hinting at, surly the King of Hell wouldn't dare...suddenly a flash of cobalt blue eyes swam over my brain...no he wouldn't would he? "What about 'em?" Sam scoffed. Eve smirked. "Ask your feathered friend here" she drawled as she sat down on a barstool and the boys looked at me. Licking my lips I looked around nervously, "Their power... Each soul is a little nuclear reactor. Put them together, you have the sun. Now think what the king of hell could do with that vast, untapped oil well. How powerful he'd be..." I explained my voice getting higher as the horrific images swam through my head. "Now Crowley wants to siphon off my supply, and torture my children to do it? Okay fine. I'll quit playing nice. I'll turn you all. Every soul, mine. Let's see how hot his hell burns when everyone comes to me. He asked for it." Eve finished a self satisfied smirk on her face.

Sensing that Castiel was close by I looked for a distraction. Finding none I used the next thing I had, my wit. "No offence Evie but last time I checked there were at least six billion humans on this planet...pray tell how this plays out for you?" I asked. Slipping off the stool Eve smirked,

"Aw come on Ariel what exactly do you think I'm doing here? I'm building the perfect beast." She boasted.

"Wait a second, all those - all those things we've been finding." Sam clicked his eyes filled with horror as Eve shrugged,

"Call it beta testing." She suggested.

Dean laughed nervously, "Well, I think your formula might be a little off. They're imploding all over town." He snarked. Again Eve shrugged, she was unusually calm, but then again this was probably just another game to her. "Oh, there were a few unfortunate failures. But I eventually got it right. Quiet, smart, inconspicuous. It can spread through a whole town in under a day, oh and the best part - you've been with it the whole time" she drawled. We looked between us quickly making her cackle.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Yes, you were the final test. I had to see if it could slip past hunters undetected, of course." She continued, a satisfied sparkle in her now blue-green eyes and a sick smile on her face. "Little Ryan" I felt my heart stop at the thought of the little boy who had been left with his family. I turned my furious gaze upon her, "You bitch!" I snarled ready to lunge at her however Sam held me back.

Eve gave me a look of mock confusion. "You look upset. If it makes you feel any better, Ryan was bound to work on you. Little wayward orphan, like yourselves boys and an innocent and hurt human child for Ariel. There's nothing you can do about it now. So let's talk." She said sitting down again. Sam scoffed at her, his own eyes filled with hatred "Nothing to say" he spat. Eve rolled her eyes,

"Well, that's where you're wrong. I have an offer to propose. Crowley. As you know, not so easy to find. So, here's the deal. You find him, bring him to me - I let you live." She suggested.

I stared at her as if she was crazy, "Castiel burnt his bones you lying bitch..." I snarled as she threw me another sympathetic look.

"Oh Ariel you were always naive... did you see it with your own eyes sweetie? Dear Castiel hasn't been entirely truthfully lately... but then your whole relationship is built on lies at the moment..." she drawled. I suddenly broke free of Sam's grip and lunged for her. However a couple of Starships grabbed me and forced me to the ground. "So boys what will it be?" she asked the brothers who glanced at me before back at her. A sneer appeared on Dean's lips. "Pass" he hissed.

Sam however was hesitant... "Dean..." he began however the elder cut him off

"Sam, no. The answer is no." He snapped.

Eve raised an eyebrow, "You say that like you have another option." She drawled Dean shot her a charming smile.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He said mysteriously. Eve just smirked,

"You think?" she asked as a couple of Starships dragged in Bobby and Castiel. Cas's eyes widened at the sight of me on the floor before filling with rage as he tried to break free. "Well, so much for your plan B." Eve sung before turning to Castiel, "And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged" she said coldly. Turning her attention back to the boys she smiled, "Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends." She suggested.

Dean growled in annoyance before casting a quick look at Sam, Bobby and Cas before at me. "Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!" he shouted. Eve smiled,

"Or, I turn you. And you do what I want anyway..." she drawled.

A look of determination sparked in Dean's eyes, "Beat me with a wire hanger, answer is still no." He spat. Suddenly Eve appeared behind Dean, she grabbed his shoulders and had her head next to his. Sam jumped up but was restrained by the Starships. Struggling Sam was forced to watch as Eve leered over Dean's shoulder. "Don't test me." She warned in a low voice. I thought against my own Starships, I didn't know what game Dean was playing but I didn't like it one bit. Turning his head towards her Dean smirked, "Bite me" he spat. A scream escaped from my throat as Eve bit down hard into Dean's neck. "No!" Sam cried,

"Dean!" Castiel shouted as he tried to also get free.

Suddenly Eve staggered back coughing Dean smirked as he placed a hand on his bleeding neck, "Phoenix ash. One shell, one ounce of whisky. Down the hatch. Little musty on the after burn. Call you later, Mom." He drawled as a bright light appeared in her chest forcing her to morph back into her human form. She chokes. Dark liquid started to ooze out of her mouth and nose as she fells to the ground and died. The Starships sprung into attack mode with a vengeful force. Feeling my powers return I took out as many as I could, out of the corner of my eye I saw Castiel just standing there. Seeing that there was no chance of beating them singly I shouted, "Close your eyes" before releasing a pure white blast of my grace obliterating the remaining Starships.

When the light faded Bobby chuckled, "We got to take you on more monster hunts." He said slowly before patting me on the back. Smiling I nodded, "Hey Ariel, um, Dean's bleeding pretty good." Sam called. Quickly healing his wound I could sense that he was already in transition and quickly healed him off that. "Thanks Ariel... we're good. We got to go. Now" he said as I nodded getting ready to teleport us. Castiel looked confused, "Where?" he demanded. Biting my lip I hated to admit that my judgment had been clouded,

"The kid. The little kid. He's one of 'em." I said slowly as Castiel sighed a turned away muttering

"Unbelievable" under his breath.

Growling in annoyance my eyes flashed "Yeah, I know Cas, you told me, alright. Let's just go." I snapped taking hold of Sam and Dean and teleporting us back to the house. The smell of death surrounded the house, the reapers had already been and gone filling me with dread. "So we kill the wicked witch and she still wins. I mean they could've turned half the town by now." Dean muttered. Castiel looked like he was about to say something however I cut him off, "Don't say it" I snapped at him. Ever since the talk with Eve doubts had been pooling in the pit of my stomach. Had I been naive never to question Castiel's whereabouts and what had Eve meant Crowley was still alive? Bobby had gone for a walk around, investigating. He found a door and opened it and Ryan's dead body fell out. Joe's dead body was also there.

"Found 'em." He whispered as the others joined us,

"Well who ganked them?" Dean asked as Sam knelt down and found some yellow powder and smelt it.

"Demons..."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Sam asked me, I shrugged.

"I think that demons don't give care about monster children unless they're told to." I said slowly my eyes flickering to Castiel who was avoiding my gaze. "So you think she was telling the truth?" he asked me as I bit my lip. Honestly I didn't know what to believe anymore. Castiel looked over at us, "Truth about what?" he asked uneasily.

Dean looked at him suspiciously, "She said that Crowley's still kicking." He said slowly. Fear flickered through Castiel's eyes for a second however it was quickly masked as he stuttered, "But I burned his bones, how c-? Was she certain?" he asked. I nodded. One of the things about being the Archangel of Humanity I couldn't be lied to by them... and even though she was a bitch, Eve was still human. "Sounded pretty sure. According to her, Crowley's still water boarding her kids, somewhere..." Dean confirmed.

"I don't understand." Castiel said slowly, his eyes boring into mine as if willing me to understand. But how could I understand when he was shutting me out? He knew something and it was killing him... if he truly loved me wouldn't he confide in me? "Well he is a crafty son of a bitch." I offered. It was true, Crowley was the King of slimy toads... however a part of me didn't believe it. Castiel nodded offering me a small smile, "I'll er look into it immediately..." he said before teleporting away.

I was about to join him when Sam held me back, "Ariel that was the biggest bunch of bull crap I've heard in a long time... How did Crowley get away? I mean it's not like Cas to make mistakes like that. Unless -" he trailed off as I pierced him with a withering glare.

"Unless what?" I demanded not liking where this conversation was leading too,

"Unless he meant to" Bobby finished.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and apparently neither could Dean. "Bobby, this is Cas we're talking about." He cried before turning to me, "Do you believe this?" he asked. I couldn't answer, I had known that something was wrong with Castiel. The things with the souls, his dissaperence, Crowley's faked death it all added up... but surly Castiel wouldn't do this to me? "Look it's probably nothing, it's just... You know what? You're right. It's - it's probably nothing." I said slowly running my hands through my hair.

An awkward silence followed, none of us truly believing my words until Sam asked, "So what was Eve on about about you?" he asked. Blushing I turned away, I hadn't even told Castiel yet and it was something I would like to keep to myself but I knew I couldn't lie to these humans. Despite everything they had become unlikely friends and I trusted them with my life. "I'm er pregnant..." I admitted. The three human's eyes widened. "Well er congratulations I guess" Dean said awkwardly as he casted a quick look at Sam before back at me. I smiled,

"Thanks Dean... but I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell Cas... I don't want him to be stressing about me..." I said seriously. Sam's eyes were filled with uncertainty, "He has a right to know Ariel... he is the father after all..." he began to say however I cut him off.

"Look I can't deal with this right now... just call if you need anything" I said before leaving, maybe it was time for me to visit an old friend...


	13. Chapter 13

**My Angel**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer: do not own SPN**

**Claimer: do own Ariel and Katherine**

* * *

Katherine Morgan was my best friend.

No she was more than that, she was the sister I never had and the only being I could turn to. It had been Katherine who had found me that night in the woods after Gabriel had rescued me from the Pagan Gods, I don't know why he left me there...maybe he had every intention of coming back or maybe they got him to. I'll never know now that he is dead. Anyway when Katherine found me she knew straight away what I was, luckily she was a Pagan Witch so could heal most my wounds, she took me to her parents and I lived with them until I was twenty years old and I regained my memories and went to search for my father. She was always good at giving me advice, so it was to her I fled to in my time of need.

The old house where I had spent five years of my existence hadn't changed the same old 19th century farmhouse with the wide porch and the apple trees that grew alongside. To no surprise Katherine was waiting for me on the porch, her long chestnut hair curled just below her shoulder and her hazel green eyes fixed on me. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt and leather jacket. "Hello Charley...or should I call you Ariel?" she asked with a smirk on her face as I climbed the steps and hugged her. "Ariel would be more appropriate seeing as it is my name...how are you Kathy?" I asked as she hugged me back a look of concern on her face. "I'm fine...you however, no offence but you look like crap" she stated as she looked me up and down.

Smiling I rolled my eyes at her antics. "Thanks Katherine I really needed that" I said slowly. Her eyes looked over me again; a soft smile gracing her face as she took me by the shoulder and led me inside and sat me down. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked. So I explained everything that had happened since I had left to find my Father and retrieve my Grace. She listened without interrupting and without judgment until I had finished. "So you have a little angel growing there inside of you huh and you don't trust the daddy?" she asked trying to make sense of what I had told her. I sighed,

"It's not that I don't trust him... I do...I mean I love Castiel, I always have done...but how could he have made a mistake in Crowley's death? It just doesn't make sense Kathy" I rambled as she handed me a cup of herbal tea.

"Sounds to me like you need to sit him down and talk to him Ariel... if he loves you he will tell you the truth...this Demon may have something on him and that is why he is lying to you and the Winchesters to keep you safe..." she offered.

I smiled, "I hope you are right Katherine...I just can't help but feel there is something sinister going on. What with the war in Heaven and Eve...what if Castiel is doing something stupid like..." I quickly stopped myself unable to voice it.

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "Like what...Ariel tell me and maybe I can help?"

"What if he made a deal with Crowley to go after Purgatory...if an Angel consumes the energy of the souls in there they could gain Godlike powers...with those powers Castiel could become the new leader and stop Raphael..." I explained.

Nodding Katherine still looked confused, "I don't understand why you look scared?" she asked. Biting my lip I thought of all the horrors that had been locked away in Purgatory by my Father. "Because if Castiel opens that door he will let everything out...and I mean _everything_. Katherine there are some creatures that should _never_ have been created, they are so horrific they could destroy _all_ creatures...and if Castiel releases them...let's just say I would rather take my chances at killing Lucifer!" I explained. Katherine's eyes widened,

"So what are you gonna do?" she asked as I sighed.

"What I'm gonna do is protect the Winchesters... I will have this baby and I will stop Castiel... but first I have to know what is going on...Katherine can I ask you a huge favour?" I asked turning to her,

She nodded. "Anything A"

"When my baby is born I want you to protect it... I want you to keep him/she safe until all this crap is over," I said slowly, Katherine raised an eyebrow as she examined my eyes. "Why are you talking like you don't think you're gonna get out of this alive?" she asked. I smiled sadly, the thing about Kathy was she was good at reading people.

"There is a 99.9% I won't... promise me Katherine...there is no one I trust more then you and the baby's Godfather of course to look after my child" I cried as I clung onto her.

Turning away for a second Katherine looked conflicted. "Alright I'll look after your Angel baby...but promise me you will make that 0.1% of a chance of living come true" she said as I hugged her.

"Thanks Katherine... I had better go... the boys are calling" I said before vanishing...

* * *

When I arrived at the location of the boys I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the burning Holy Oil, my eyes widened when I saw Castiel imprisoned. "What the Hell is going on here?" I demanded Sam as I went over to help Castiel however Dean stopped me.

"We thought you might wanna be here for this" he said slowly, I raised my eyebrow.

"What's going on?" I demanded shrugging out of his grasp.

However Dean had turned his attention back onto Castiel who was watching me with sorrowful eyes. "So Cas wanna tell us how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?" Bobby asked. I looked at them as if they were mad, but then the doubts I had confessed to Katherine just moments before began to seep through my judgment. Castiel looked as if he was battling with himself, "It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can -" he started to say however I cut him off,

"No Cas... enough with the lies..." I cried out as I took a step towards him so that the flames were just centimetres away from me, "Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley." I whispered my eyes holding his own. Opening his mouth to speak Castiel lowered his gaze, I felt my heart shatter as my fears were confirmed in horror I stepped back staring at him as if he was a stranger. "You son of a bitch!" I shouted shaking with anger, "I trusted you, after everything you have ever put me through and I put it to rest and foolishly trusted you!" I cried making the windows shatter. Castiel took a step forward and the flames jumped out at him snarling menacingly forcing him back into the centre, "Ariel... let me explain..." he begged however I refused to look at him.

"You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time?" Dean spat, however Castiel ignored him his eyes glued to my own stopping me from fleeing. "Ariel please listen to me... I did it to protect you. I did it to protect all of you!" he cried as his eyes flickered momentarily to the Winchesters and Bobby before returning to me. I laughed dryly tears falling from my eyes, "When they were gonna kill us you just stood there, you didn't do anything!" I cried referring to when the Starships had attacked us. "How can I trust a word that comes out of your mouth?" I demanded. "Ariel I love you please... this was the only way I could beat Raphael" he tried to protest.

The fire lunged towards him as my eyes blazed with anger, "YOU CHILD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT LIES IN PURGATORY, WHAT BEINGS WANT TO CONSUME THIS WORLD AND WERE LOCKED AWAY BECAUSE OF IT?" I demanded as the humans in the room covered their ears as my true voice whiplashed Castiel making even him wince. "Please Ariel... You don't understand. It's complicated" he begged however I had had enough,

"No Castiel it is you who doesn't understand, I beg you as the mother of your child not to do this... you think Raphael will kill us? He has nothing compared to the monsters that lurk in Purgatory!" I snapped.

Castiel's eyes widened "You're pregnant?" he whispered staring at me with a mixture of shock and happiness. However it vanished from his face as I glared at him, "You are tainted Castiel... you will never see our child" I spat before vanishing hearing him call my name in the noise of my feathers...

* * *

**A/N Hello everyone sorry it is short but I have wanted to to write this scene since I made the Youtube trailer... so I thought the only way to make it good was to keep it short and sweet :) Please review **


	14. Chapter 14

**My Angel**

**Chapter Thirteen: Part One**

**Disclaimer: do not own SPN**

* * *

It had been a month and a half since I had learnt the truth. A month and a half since I had seen either Castiel or the Winchester brothers. I had spent the time with Katherine nursing my broken heart. My baby would be due soon, and boy was I nervous. Lying on the couch sipping some hot chocolate I began to flick through the channels until I found a silly movie called _John Tucker Must Die._ As I got into it I couldn't help but laugh and find it a good movie. The door slammed indicating that Katherine was home from work, "Hey sweetie you ok?" she called as she walked into the living room; I huffed as I struggled to sit up. "I hate being pregnant look how fat I am!" I pouted as I looked down at my swelling stomach, Katherine laughed as she sat down next to me.

"There is someone here to see you..." she said as she stole some of my chocolates, I raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly the sound of Angel wings filled the living room followed by a white light. When the light had cleared I raised an eyebrow when I looked upon my brother Raphael. "Hello Raphy... I take it you got my message" I said slowly as he watched me with calculating eyes. It was very strange seeing my brother in the vessel of a human woman... but he was still Raphy. "I did sister... and I have to say it doesn't surprise me that Castiel would have been fooled by the charming words of peace... even if they were spun from a Demon's lips" he drawled as he sat down next to me a look of concern on his face when he saw my heavily pregnant posture. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"Due any day now...I really don't need this Raphy... Cas should be here comforting me, not running around playing friends with the bloody King of Hell!" I cried as angry tears fell from my eyes. Raphael started to stroke my hair soothingly,

"Hush little sister. Soon this will all be other, I promise but first we must stop Castiel..." he said slowly.

I looked up curiously wondering what he was suggesting. "And how do you propose we stop him?" I asked.

"It is a kill or be killed world now days sister" he said darkly as I stared at him in horror. Sure what Castiel was planning and the things he had already accomplished went against everything we stood for. But to kill him? No I couldn't allow that. "Raphael you are aware of the effects that will happen to me if you kill him don't you?" I asked slowly wondering how far my brother would be willing to go to win this foolish war. A guarded look passed through his dark eyes as he turned away from me. "Ariel if he achieves what he plans to imagine how much death there will be both in Heaven and here on Earth. He will not be able to keep control of the many souls for long it will destroy him. Allow me to kill him swiftly and then there will be as little pain as possible" he bargained. I growled in annoyance when he didn't catch my meaning. "Castiel is my soul mate!" I shouted making Raphael's eyes widen,

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Castiel and I have been bonded since I regained my Grace... he found me after I had left Father and we somehow bonded without us realising it... it was only after I confronted him about the peculiar resurrection of Samuel Campbell that I realised it... so if you kill him Raphael you will be killing me too" I explained. Annoyingly when two Angels bonded souls their lives were then entwined forever. If one of them died, so did the other. There would be no resurrections just plain dead. My brother stared at me for a second before turning his head away. "Think of your child Ariel... Castiel will be corrupt with all those souls... imagine what he could turn the child into..." he said softly.

I knew he was right... if Castiel managed to kidnap our child then he would be able to turn it against us all and have a very powerful half Archangel on his side. Sighing I ran a finger through my hair and turned to look at him, sadness swimming in my eyes. "Fine... but if anyone is taking out that son of a bitch it will be me..." suddenly a scream escaped my throat as I clutched my stomach. Raphael's eyes widened as he crouched down beside me,

"Ariel what is wrong?" he demanded.

"Raphy my water just broke!" I screamed as I was hit with a fierce contraction. "Get Katherine!" I shouted as he flew from the room in search for my friend. When they returned Katherine looked just as worried as she carried towels and warm water. "Ok sweetie don't panic, just keep pushing ok" she said encouragingly as I glared at her.

"I AM FRIGGIN PUSHING KATHERINE!" I screamed as the most fearsome pain rippled through my body and I squeezed the life out of Raphael's hand. "Come on Ari just one final push... I can see a head" Katherine encouraged ignoring my comments and swearing. Gathering all my strength I forced it into one final push. When the baby gave a cry I sunk onto the couch with a sigh of relief. "Congratulations Ariel you have a baby daughter" Katherine said as she handed me my baby girl.

Looking into her large purple eyes I couldn't help but feel nothing but loves towards the young angel in my arms. Delicate wisps of raven black hair framed her pale head and her eyes were filled with a bright spark. Two pairs of black wings fanned out behind her marked with purple and silver markings. "What are you going to call her?" Katherine asked softly.

"Victoria Charlotte Morgan" I decided, Katherine raised an eyebrow at the use of her mother's name.

"You have three days to recover Ariel and then you must proceed on your mission" Raphael replied curtly reminding me sharply that he was there before vanishing. Looking down at my sleeping baby I felt my heart break slightly as I realised Castiel would never look into her eyes. Never feel the strong love a father has for his daughter, the fieresome need to protect her...

* * *

Three days passed quickly, and I spent my last days playing with my daughter and watching her grow."Ah so where is my little niece?" Balthazar called as he teleported into the living room where Victoria and I were playing. Victoria watched him with her wide indigo coloured eyes. Turning to me Balthazar grinned, "She looks a lot like you Amie," he stated as he knelt down next to Victoria who was playing with his wings. I smiled proudly, her hair now reached her shoulders in thick jet black locks that were a shocking contrast against her ebony pale skin and luminous indigo eyes. She wore a simple white dress with her unusual coloured wings poking out. "Victoria will you go and find Aunt Kathy while I talk to Uncle Balthy please?" I asked my daughter. As soon as she had left I turned to my old friend and smiled sadly,

"Look Balthazar I know why you are here... and you cannot change my mind... if he succeeds he will destroy this world and corrupt my daughter, I cannot allow that to happen!" I began however he raised a hand,

"You misunderstand me Ariel... I know what my brother is doing is wrong... I wouldn't go as far as making an alliance with Raphael but... anyway I am here to help you, if you fight Castiel in his current form you have a chance... but once he swallows those souls he will be unbeatable. I suggest you start planning on placing Victoria in hiding" he explained.

I sighed softly.

"I was considering sending her to a different time period with Katherine... that way she can grow up happy and away from all this..." I began, Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

"And where are you going to get the power to accomplish this Ariel... it would take someone immensely powerful like..."

"Like my father... I know... he has agreed to help me" I admitted thinking back to the conversation me and Father had shared after I had hunt him down (found him sunbathing in Miami) and had finally convinced him to help me. Balthazar sighed, "Well I'm glad he has decided to get of his arse and do something... now back to the matter at hand how are you going to beat Castiel?" he asked.

"We'll worry about that later... help me do the spell" I said as I led him into Katherine's ritual room where she and Victoria were waiting. Katherine was holding Victoria in her arms; as soon as we entered she turned and pierced me with her unusual eyes. "Mommy what's going on why are you sad?" she asked in her soft voice. Taking her from Katherine I held her close and kissed her on the forehead while tears streamed down my face as I handed her to Katherine. "Good luck" I whispered to her and then to Victoria, "Mommy loves you sweetie" I said before performing the ritual. When they had vanished in some purple smoke I turned to Balthazar who was watching me cautiously. "Let's get the show on the road...make sure the Winchesters are distracted" I ordered. Nodding Balthazar nodded as I took a deep breath before going to find Castiel.

* * *

I found Castiel in an abandoned warehouse. His head turned as he sensed my presence. "Hello Ariel" he said softly, his eyes boring into mine as he eyed the silver Angel blade in my hand. "Is that really necessary?" he asked.

"Castiel you know I cannot allow you to become a monster..." I began however he cut me off,

"Ariel think of our daughter... do you really want her to be an orphan?" he asked as he started to circle me, making me feel like an animal caught in a trap. Anger bubbled deep under my surface, "It is because of Victoria that I have to do this!" I snapped at him. "I don't want to. But I have to" I whispered as I took in his rugged appearance. Blood stained his trench coat and the usual spark in his cobalt blue eyes was missing. Taking my hand he pulled me close, "Then don't... together we can rid this world if evil... we can help the innocents together... you, me and Victoria" he whispered in my ear. Shaking him off with sad eyes I shook my head. "I'm sorry Castiel" I sobbed before lunging at him with the angel blade.

However he managed to dodge and pulled out his own. Soon engaged in a combat of both skill and will I cried out as his blade sliced my arm making me lose my balance. "Did you really think you could take me on at half strength love?" he asked a cocky and almost sinister look in his eyes. It was at that moment I knew that I wouldn't be getting out of this fight alive. He was much more powerful than me at the moment and stronger. Lunging at him again I tripped over a metal bar that had appeared in front of me sending me sprawling on the floor. Standing over me Castiel held his blade in one hand and uncertainty in his eyes. "Please don't make me do this Ariel... I still love you" he whispered as he handed me his hand. Hesitantly I took it and allowed him to pull me to my feet.

The next thing I knew his lips were crashing down on mine. Distracted I wrapped my arms around his neck relishing in the feeling of passion that sparked between us. Suddenly I cried out in pain as he stabbed me in the heart with his own Angel Blade. "I'm sorry" he whispered as I crumpled in his arms, my eyes found his as he laid me on the ground. A brilliant white light surrounded me and I knew no more...


	15. Chapter 15

**My Angel**

**Chapter thirteen: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: do not own SPN**

**Claimer: do own Ariel, Katherine Morgan (though she is based of a friend of mine) and Victoria C Morgan**

* * *

Sam was running from the cops. He had no idea why, all he knew was there were sirens and a police car speeding around the corner. Running towards a door he tried desperately to open it but it was locked. Kicking the gate open he hid behind the wall and waited until the police car had passed. When it was gone, he walked quickly to a door labelled "Delivery Entrance Only". Entering, he quickly shut it behind him and took in his surroundings. He was in a bar of some sorts and it was luckily empty, well besides from the barmaid.

There was something familiar about the barmaid however Sam couldn't remember where he had seen those pale light blonde pigtails before nor those piercing lapis lazuli eyes that seemed to hold him like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. "Hey we're closed" she said in a soft angelic voice that sent shivers down Sam's spine. Catching his breath he walked over to the window and tried desperately to get his head together. "Just uh, just give me a second." He snapped.

The woman snorted at his rude behaviour. "You're a real Prince Charming aren't ya sugar?" she snapped back with a raised eyebrow. "We open at noon so come back later pal" she added not moving from behind the bar. Turning to look at her a bright light shot through Sam's vision making him wince.

"Look, you don't understand." He began to say, an almost angry expression graced her pretty doll like face as a cop car passed outside the bar making Sam move away from the window. "I understand perfectly darlin, and I don't need this kinda hassle so would you please get the Hell outta here!" she cried angrily making Sam wince again. There was something familiar about her tone. "Please. Please, just give me a minute to think, that's all. Then I'm out of your hair." He promised as she continued to watch him with distrusting eyes. "One minute. Please." He begged before holding his breath watching her. Sighing she moved from behind the counter and leant against one of the stools. "Ok Charming start talking, no better yet what's your name?" she asked a small smirk on her face.

Gulping Sam ran a nervous hand through his messy hair, "I don't know" he admitted. He didn't know anything to be honest everything in his brain was surrounded by a thick mist preventing him from remembering anything. The girl raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean you don't know?" she demanded as she started to circle him. Growling in frustration Sam glared at her, "I mean I don't remember. I don't remember anything." He snapped.

Going back behind the bar the girl opened a can and passed it to Sam watching him curiously. "Come on, you're dickin' with me. Nothing?" she asked watching him with those large lapis blue eyes that seemed to hold more secrets than any pair Sam had ever seen before. He shook his head. "I'm telling you... Blank slate..." He said as he took a drink out of the can.

"Well, you got a wallet? ID?" she asked as she leant on the counter, Sam shook his head

"No... Wish I did" he said making her sigh.

"Okay... well what's the last thing you remember?" she asked folding her arms over her chest and biting her lip in a very cute fashion. Sam couldn't help but feel like he knew her from somewhere... "Um, I woke up on a park bench, cops shoving a flashlight in my face, trying to take me in." He explained sheepishly making her smirk.

"So you what, ran?" she asked with a slimmer of disapproval in her tone. Blushing Sam shook his head and looked embarrassed for a moment as if choosing whether to admit the truth, however her eyes seemed to compel it out of him anyway. "No, I, um, I knocked 'em out cold. Both of 'em. No, look, I - I didn't mean to. It just happened really fast, you know I - I think instinct or something, I guess." He babbled looking a mixture of scared and shocked. Leaning over to touch his hand the woman smiled softly, "Human instinct love. Don't worry you probably didn't do something wrong you were scared..." she reassured him.

However Sam didn't look convinced. "What kind of person knows how to do something like that...?" he asked not wanting to let go of her hand. She bit her lip again and smiled. "Maybe you were a Self Defence master or something" she joked lightly making him raise an eyebrow. "Or you're seriously messed up and need to see a Doctor" she added. A glimmer of fear flickered through Sam's emerald green eyes,

"No" he said sternly pulling away from her. The woman clicked her tongue in annoyance,

"Try "yeah". Look the-the bats have flown the belfry, you need to see a doctor." She snapped back as she reached for her leather jacket. Only at that point did Sam notice she was wearing a flowing white dress, the nagging feeling in the back of his mind kept telling him he knew her. "No" he repeated as he stood up, "I don't have time" he added looking slightly unsure.

The woman raised an eyebrow, she didn't believe him one minute and he knew that.

"Time for what sugar gotta make a clean get away like last time?" she sang as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can't keep running Sammy" she added in a sickly sweet voice. Sam stared at her in shock.

"Wait what did you say?" he asked making her roll her eyes.

"Like I said you need a Doctor... hearing things now... and what do you mean haven't got time?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously, sighing Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Look, it's hard to explain, I just feel like I - I have to be somewhere. There's something I gotta stop..." he explained. A sad look glazed over her eyes.

"You can't stop him Sammy, hell if I couldn't what makes _you think you and your brother_ can?" she demanded sarcastically. Sam looked at her oddly as she snapped out of her daze. "Oh, like a wedding? A train?" she asked in her normal voice making Sam's head spin even more. He shook his head, "No, something important. Something like life or death, like -" he explained getting frustrated.

Placing a soothing hand on his shoulder the woman smiled softly at him as if he were a child, "Okay, hey, hey, hey. Just relax, you know, you - you can't poop it out, so just... It'll come to you." She said soothingly. Calming down at her touch Sam nodded hoping that she would be right. Looking over at the bookshelf he noticed a book: _The Haunter of the Dark by H.P. Lovecraft_ and frowned. The woman joined him and looked at the book in a confused manner, "What is it?" she asked then scoffed when he showed her the title, "What are you some kind of horror fan, I would personally dub you as the mystery type" she joked giving him a small wink. Ignoring her comment Sam nodded slowly deep in thought,

"Yeah, um, I think so. I really think so. Something - something about this..." he trailed off as he was attacked by a swarm of memories.

* * *

_A middle aged man with a beard and trucker hat appeared, "Phillips ain't his last name. It's Lovecraft." He explained. Then a sea of different faces flashed through his mind. One particular face stood out, he had dark blonde hair and soft green eyes. There was more of a connection to these faces then to the others..._

* * *

When the memories had finished Sam realised that he had slumped over and was gasping for breath, the mysterious woman was holding him. "Don't you dare die on me Sammy!" she snapped at him angrily. Ignoring her comment Sam climbed of the bar stool and looked around,

"I need a computer" he said as she raised an eyebrow

"Sure thing darlin but it wouldn't kill you to use some manners" she snapped back before getting a laptop and handing it reluctantly to him. Quickly searching in Nite Owl Hotel's a smile broke across his face when the website came up. "That's it. It exists. Look, two towns over" he said excitedly making her raise her eyebrow higher.

"What, you think you're staying in this dump?" she asked sceptically, "Honestly Sammy even you have standards" she added. Ignoring her last comment he smiled, "Maybe"

A grin grew on her face. "Maybe you're a hooker" she joked as she punched him lightly on the shoulder making him give her a light glare, he couldn't help but feel he had missed this sense of familiarity with the woman. But hadn't he only just met her? "I'll guess I'll find out" he joked back. Sighing he go up and felt slightly awkward. "Look, um, I don't know how to say, uh, thanks for everything." He said slowly.A crooked smile broke across her face as she tilted her head on one side.

"You think I'm gonna let a nutcase like you run around on your own? Keep dreamin Charming I'm coming with you" she drawled as she draped an arm around his waist making him blush. "Look, that's really nice of you, but not necessary" he began to say as he pulled away making her smirk. "Really? Okay, look, your eggs are scrambled... and I'm not yolking" she added on the end hoping to earn a smile which she did.

"But -" he began to protest

"But nothing" she countered as she grabbed a pair of car keys of the counter, "Come on Charming, I'll drive" she called as she walked out of the bar forcing Sam to follow reluctantly behind her. Running in front of her he stopped her, a serious look in his eyes. "No, I mean I'm just some guy. I - I could be anybody. You gotta be nuts." He cried making her smirk.

"Must be... but what the hell right, I live for danger" she purred as she walked towards a black convertible.

* * *

However before she could reach it the scene changed to the Hotel. Looking around confused at how the scene could have changed Sam almost missed his companion ask, "So where do we start hot stuff?"

"Uh, ground floor corner room, nearest to the fire escape. That's the one I'd pick, quickest getaway." He said without thinking and then blushed as she rolled her eyes. "Logical... kinda makes a girl wonder why you would need a getaway... wanna shed some light?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Sam shook his head and scoffed,

"Trust me I just do."

Sam and the woman walked past a man that looked slightly familiar to Sam however he ignored the feeling again. Standing outside the door of room 107. Sam knocked on the door. When there was no answer he tried the handle and growled when it was locked. The woman rolled her eyes as she pulled out a credit card and unlocked the door. Sam raised an eyebrow, "And how did _you_ know how to do that?" he asked curiously making her tap her nose in secrecy.

"Let's just say as a teenager my nickname was Charley Angel" she said winking before before entering the room leaving Sam stunned. As they entered the room they noticed, there were various pictures, newspaper articles and maps on the wall - a typical hunter's investigation. Charley rose an eyebrow, "All yours Charming?" she asked in a nervous voice as he shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess." He said as he started to search through various scattered objects in hope of finding something that triggered a memory. Chuckling Charley looked again around the room, "Well, I love what you've done with the place. It's very Beautiful Mind meets Se7en. Sorry, I talk when I'm nervous." She said as she picked up an ID from the table. "Hey, well I guess we know your name. Nice to meet you, Jimmy Page" she sang before her eyes were distracted by the other IDs hidden in the draw. "And uh, Neil Peart, and Angus Young." She chuckled nervously.

"Okay, listen no offence but I'm - I'm really starting to freak out... I mean I feel like I'm in that movie you know that one with Tom Cruise and he is that Spy..." she babbled. Also chuckling Sam shrugged,

"You and me both." He muttered before noticing a newspaper article that read: SFU Professor Missing". The picture was of Dr Eleanor Visyak. Sam could feel another rush of memories engulfing him. There was a flash of Dr Visyak and Sam collapsed as he remembers something else.

* * *

_Sam was walking down an alleyway accompanied by the blonde man from his previous memory and the man he had seen before, "Where is she?" the blonde asked looking around the alleyway nervously. The older man shrugged. "She said to meet her here. I'll try her again." He said before taking out his cell phone and dialled. They could hear a phone ringing from nearby. It was on the ground next to a dumpster. Hurrying to it they found a woman sitting on the ground against the dumpster. She was hurt. The middle aged man knelt in front of her while Sam and the blonde stood behind him."_ _El?" the man asked unsure making the woman smile. "Hey. I guess I could've used your help after all." She joked weakly as she looked behind the man and at the other two. "Just be still." The man ordered._

_"What happened...? Have you heard from Ariel?" Sam found himself asking a nervous feeling clawing at his insides at the faceless Ariel. The woman shook her head, "Sorry kiddo you're Angel is completely MIA as is her witchy friend...as for what happened to me let's just say the Angel in the Trench coat and the demon took me away" she explained. The feeling in Sam deepened, who was this Ariel and what did she mean to him he wondered? The woman opened her shirt to reveal a wound that was soaked in crimson blood. "Oh, Ellie. What have they done to you?" the man asked as he looked down on her sadly. Chuckling the woman held his eyes, "Everything. The demon I could've handled, but when the angel stepped in, I -" she took a deep breath, "I told him, Bobby. They have enough to crack Purgatory wide open." She admitted a small tear forming in her eye. _

_The man-Bobby nodded as he held her close, "Tell me. I need to know." He whispered softly. Eleanor nodded,_

_"They need virgin blood. That's a milk-run for them. And they need the blood of a Purgatory native, and well, they've got plenty of that now." She listed sadly, _

_"Have they opened it yet?" the blonde asked. Eleanor shook her head._

_"Tomorrow. The moon - an eclipse. I'm sorry, Bobby." She said sadly looking back at the gruff looking man. _

_"No, it's okay. It's okay." He said softly still holding her, Sam couldn't help but be slightly envious and his thoughts jumped back to Ariel... Why did he feel like she was in trouble? "Can you tell us where they are?" he asked the Eleanor sensing that wherever the trench coat Angel was, his Ariel would be. However Eleanor had died in Bobby's arms. With tears in his eyes Bobby looked down, "El?" he whispered. Seeing that she was dead he closed her eyes as the sound of Angel wings sounded behind them. Turning Sam felt s shock of hatred at the trench coat wearing Angel who looked older than normal and the spark was missing in his eyes and his shoulders were more slumped. Blood stained his coat as if he had been in a fight. "I'm sorry this had to happen" he said remorsefully, "Crowley got carried away." _

_Bobby stood up and glared at the Angel. "Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch!" he growled as he tried to lunge at him however both Sam and the blonde held him back. "Where's Ariel?" Sam demanded. A sad look passed over the Angel's face._

_"I had to do it...she had betrayed me... she had taken away my daughter, she allied herself with Raphael and plottedg my assassination..." he mumbled more to himself then to Sam who's eyes widened as he caught on. _

_"You son of a bitch, she loved you, defended you and you killed her!" he roared as he too tried to lunge at the Angel only to be held back by the blonde. Castiel glared at him, "She changed... but only after she met you Sam Winchester..." he spat coldly."You don't even see it, do you? How totally off the rails you are!" the blonde snapped at the Angel who turned his fiery glare back to him. Anger burned behind his cobalt eyes. "Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen. So let me make this simple. Please, go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again." He ordered._

_The blonde continued to glare at the Angel, "Well, good, 'cause I think you already know the answer" he said coldly. Castiel sighed and shook his head, "I wish it didn't have to come to this" he sighed. "Rest assured when all of this is over I might save Sam if you stand down" he drawled before appearing behind Sam just as the blonde asked, _

_"Save Sam from what?" _

_Castiel placed two icy fingers to Sam's temple breaking the mental barrier in his mind and making him fade to blackness._

* * *

Sitting up and breathing rapidly Sam looked around the room in shock; Charley was at his side again. "Sammy you ok?" she asked as he stared at her in shock, "What did you call me?" he asked as she looked at him in confusion.

"I just asked you if you were ok" she said slowly.

Sam shook his head, "No you called me by my name... you called me Sammy... my name is Sam" he rambled as she continued to look at him confused as he went into the bathroom and threw some cold water onto his face. "So, uh, what do you remember?" she asked curiously as she sat down on the bed. Chuckling Sam wiped his face with a towel,

"It might sound pretty strange if I said it aloud" he admitted making her smirk.

"Trust me love I can handle the strange" she called back.

"Yeah. Don't be so sure" he sighed and then shrugged, "Look, I - I don't know, I mean it's all pretty spotty, you know? I just remember I was, I was with, uh - with two guys. One was a - like a male model type and the other was an older guy named, uh, Bobby." He explained as he picked up an address book and began to leaf through the pages.

"Okay. W- What are you looking for?" she asked peeking over his shoulder.

Finding the page he needed he grinned, "Here. Bobby Singer. That has to be it." He declared as she also grinned as if she knew something he didn't. "Sioux Falls, South Dakota" he added.

Charley bit her lip, "South Dakota. Okay, let's get going" she said slowly.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Charley what's wrong?" he asked taking her hand as she shied away.

"Nothing...nothing lets go ok" she said with a small smile.

As they left the hotel room Sam found a black Impala and grinned, "That must be mine" he said as Charley smirked.

"You sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "Oh yeah."

Suddenly the sound of a gun cocking caught Sam's attention as he scanned the surrounding area cautiously, Charley looked startled. "What is it hunter?" she asked. Gun shots suddenly starting firing around them, out of instinct Sam knocked Charley to the ground as she screamed and took cover. Quickly pulling her into the car the window shattered as they sped away. "What the hell was that?" Charley gasped as she looked behind. Sam shook his head feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Stay down" he ordered as he also looked back and saw that the shooter was him- or at least looked like him...

"Sam... Sammy" Charley shouted.

* * *

Dean was sitting in the panic room watching his brother with a worried expression, "Sammy? Come on, snap out of it." He begged as Sam lay unconscious on the bed and every so often wince.

* * *

**AN Part three will sadly be the last chapter of My Angel. The Sequel will be posted hopefully either tomorrow or Sunday... hope you have enjoyed this journey as much as I have and are ready for the Leviathans and the return of Lucifer ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Angel**

**Chapter thirteen: Part 3**

**Disclaimer: do not own SPN**

* * *

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

* * *

Stone Rose's _Play With Fire_ was playing softly as Bobby entered the panic room, his eyes landed on Dean who was pacing and then on Sam who was still lying unconscious. "Anything?" he asked as Dean looked up, pain was written clearly on his face. His brother was battling the devil in his mind, his best friend had gone to the dark side and his second best friend was dead. "I can't just sit here, Bobby. I've got to help him." He growled in annoyance, if there was one thing Dean Winchester hated, it was being useless. Bobby sighed, "Dean." He began however the younger cut him off,

"You know, dreamscape his noggin. Something." He babbled as if Bobby hadn't spoken.

Again Bobby sighed, "You know what Cas did. The dam inside your brother's head is gone, and all hell's spilling loose. We don't what's going on inside" he tried to reason however Dean was having none of it.

"I don't care. We have got to do something!" he snapped as he casted a look at his brother who winced again, Bobby followed his gaze. "And we will, but right now we got sixteen hours 'til they pop Purgatory. I'm down one man. I can't afford to be down two..."

"Yeah and how's that going, huh? We've got no line on Crowley. We got no line on Cas. Balthazar's MIA. I mean, all we've got is Sam, going through whatever the hell this is... the only lead we could have possible of had is dead!" he snapped. A sad look graced Bobby's weary face, he had been fond of the blonde Angel, they all had. She had been a glimmer of light in the darkened lives. "You know" he turned over a glass and poured a drink, "This is exactly what Cas wants. For you to fall to pieces. Just try to think of what Sam would want...what Ariel would want" he drawled before handing over the drink, hesitating for a moment Dean took it. "Find Cas, Bobby. Find him now" he growled coldly.

* * *

It was no night time and Sam had no idea how long they had been driving for, casting a look to the passenger seat he saw that Charley was fast asleep her hair falling prettily into her face. _Play with Fire _was playing on the radio as the blonde stirred and blinked sleep out of her eyes. Sniffing in the air Sam frowned, "Do you smell whisky?" he asked as Charley gave him a confused look.

"Okay, Sam, would you focus?" she snapped at him,

"Yeah. Sorry." He said as he turned his gaze back to the road. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her undo her messy pigtails so that her golden hair spilled over her shoulders in a cascade of silken gold. "Okay, so, who shot at us?" she asked as she glanced hesitantly behind at the shattered window. Hesitating for a moment Sam wondered if he should tell her the truth. "I - I didn't really get a good look." He lied making her raise a delicate eyebrow the smile wiped clean from her face. "How many times do I have to tell you Sammy you can't lie to me... Angel of humanity remember" she snapped coldly at him. Sam looked at her confused however she acted like she hadn't even spoken. "So we going to the cops then...?" she asked, Sam shook his head as he remembered what had happened before. "No, look, if we can just get to my friends, they can help us. I know it." He tried to reason.

However she didn't look convinced. "I don't know Sammy, I mean are you sure these guys are even your friends?" she asked sceptically. "Look who I trusted and where it got me" she added as an afterthought. His head was spinning again; everything about this woman was confusing. Yet he had a strange need to protect her. "No. Look, you're safer with me." He said offering a smile and making her scoff.

"I'll hold you to that sugar" she laughed making him smile slowly.

* * *

In the Panic Room, Dean opened Sam's left eye and shined a flashlight on it.

* * *

Sam was momentarily blinded by a bright light forcing him to slam on the brakes, the tires screeched in protest as the car slammed to a holt. Suddenly it was day! Getting out of the car Sam looked around in wonder and confusion. "What? No way." He cried as Charley followed him, a shellshock look on her face as she eyed him.

"What was _that_?" she demanded gathering her Barings. Spinning around confused Sam looked at her oddly, hadn't she noticed?

"What do you mean? It's daylight." He said as she looked at him blankly.

"So...?"

"It was night, and now its day." He said unsure of himself as she started laughing,

"Ok your noggin is more scrambled then I thought Charming, it was _always _day" she said softly as he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"No, no, no, no, no. No, it wasn't. It... What the hell is going on here?" he demanded as he clutched his head and tried to make sense of the crazy. Suddenly he heard something move in the woods across the road. "Maybe we should take a break Sammy, or I'll drive" Charley offered as she placed a hand on his shoulder making him wince.

"Get in the car" he said slowly his eyes never leaving the woods. She heard his urgency and complied. Exhaling deeply Sam opened the boot of the car and gasped when he saw all the weapons. "Wow." He muttered as he propped the boot up with a shotgun and took out a pistol. Cocking it he gently placed it back and instead took out another shotgun. Also cocking it he closed boot. In the car, Charley sighed nervously.

In the woods, Sam walked with his shotgun aimed. Sam froze when he felt the cold barrel of a gun pointed at his head turning around quickly he stared at his look alike in shook. The lookalike grabbed Sam's shotgun and hit him in the head with the gun. He then emptied the shotgun of shells. A sadistic smile on his face. "My God. Am I really that gawky?" the lookalike asked as he stared at Sam before throwing the now empty gun to the ground. "Howdy" he said the same sinister smirk on his face making Sam stare at him in shock. "This is impossible" he said as he continue to stare at his other self who was still smirking, there was an air of danger around him that made Sam shudder. "Cold. Try again." He drawled.

"I'm uh- I'm hallucinating." Sam offered hoping that Charley was safe in the car and wouldn't come and look for him; somehow he didn't think this version of him would spare her. The lookalike's smirk widened, "Warmer. But see, normally, you're awake when you're tripping balls." He said. Running a hand through his hair Sam started to think.

"I'm dreaming?" he asked,

"And someone just won a copy of the home game. We're inside your grapefruit, Sam. Son, you've been juiced." The other him explained the sinister smirk back on his face. Suddenly there was a noise in the trees behind them; the other Sam smirked as Charley exited the forest, her eyes blazing. "Oh hey Angel should have known you'd be here" he drawled as she continued to glare at him. Sam however looked even more confused, how did this other him know Charley? "I-I don't remember anything." He stuttered as she offered him a sympathetic smile while other Sam smirked.

"Well, her" he pointed at Charley "BF Cas brought the Hell-wall tumbling down and you, pathetic infant that you are, shattered into pieces" he explained making Charley wince as he pointed at Sam, "Piece" and then to himself "Piece".

Sam looked between the two more confused than ever, " I - I have no idea what you're talking about." He stuttered. he then turned to Charley who was biting her lip nervously. "Charley what's going on?" he asked. Before she could shed some light for him, the other Sam started laughing. It was cold and merciless very much like his personality. "Her name isn't Charley, Sammy, it's Ariel and until recently she was your- _our_ Guardian not that she did a very good job" he drawled as he looked over at the blonde who glared at him. "You're pathetic" she spat out at him shaking with rage, "You can't even be labelled human!" she hissed.

"What are _you_?" Sam asked his other self who smirked.

"I'm not handicapped. I'm not saddled with a soul. In fact, I used to skipper this meat boat for a while. It was smooth sailing. I was sharp, strong. That is, 'til they crammed your soul back in. Now look at you. Same misty-eyed milksop you always were. That's because souls are weak. They're a liability. Now, nothing personal, but run the numbers. Someone's got to take charge around here, before it's too late." He explained as he cocked his gun and pointed it at Sam who stared at him wide eyed. Instantly Ariel jumped in front of the barrel, "Oh Ariel have you a thing for dying today?" Soulless Sam taunted as she glared at him. "You are not killing him... it was a mistake to ever allow you to leave Hell without your soul!" she spat.

Suddenly she raised her hand and shot a brilliant pure white light that knocked Soulless Sam to the ground, "Run!" she shouted at normal Sam who didn't need to be told twice. As he ran through the trees looking for a hiding spot he winced when a gunshot sounded through the air. Then followed by Soulless Sam's taunting voice, "Come out, come out, wherever you are... no little Angels are gonna save you now." Sam runs. He quickly hid behind a rock next to a tree near a stream. Soulless Sam appeared the sinister smile still on his face and blood- Ariel's blood staining his clothes. Ducking behind the rock, Sam held his breath. However Soulless Sam had seen Sam's jacket behind the rock. Shooting three times he walked towards the rock and growled in annoyance when he saw that Sam wasn't there, only his jacket. Suddenly, Sam, from behind started to shoot his soulless counterpart. The bullet went through his chest forcing Soulless Sam to the ground as he groaned in agony.

"You think I'm bad? Wait 'til you meet the other one." He spat before dying. As he died a bright light escaped his body and went into Sam who gasped as he absorbed it.

* * *

Back in the panic room Dean watched as Sam convulsed, fear in his eyes and he cried out "Sammy! Sam!" he placed a hand on Sam's chest as he stilled.

* * *

As Sam walked back towards the car he saw Ariel leaning against the door, a small smile on her face. Blood was leaking from the bullet wound on her side but besides from that she was fine. Sam watched her hesitantly, "I remember who I am. Everything I did this past year. And I remember you." He said softly as she took his hand comfortingly. "I was beyond saving but you stuck around, you were my best friend" he concluded as she pulled him into a hug. "You died because of my feelings for you... Castiel thought you returned them so killed you... I'm so sorry" he whispered as she pressed her finger to his lip and silencing him. "That wasn't the only reason he killed me sugar, but yeah pretty much. Now the next piece of you is the worst... you don't have to absorb it you can move on to Heaven... we can be together" she promised as she took his hand.

Turning away from her Sam sighed, "I have to help stop Castiel... I can't leave Dean on his own" he whispered pain filling his eyes. Nodding Ariel smiled sadly. "I thought you would say that" she choked out as she placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported him away from the forest scene.

* * *

Dean was still watching over Sam when Bobby stood outside the panic room next to him was a worn Balthazar, Dean had never seen him look so old and frail tear marks lined his face and he looked drained of his usual cocky manner. "Look what the cat dragged in." Bobby commented as he looked over at the French Angel. Getting up Dean stood at the door as the Angel offered him a weak smile. "Well, at least you mudfish finally got the angel-proofing right." He said slowly, his voice was dry and hoarse.

He glanced over at Sam, "How's Sleeping Beauty? You didn't steal any kisses, I trust?" he joked weakly. Deciding just this once to allow the Angel to crack a joke Dean looked down sensing that he was in mourning. "I'm sorry about Ariel... I know that you two were close" he said softly. Balthazar stepped backwards as if Dean had slapped him, clearing his throat he looked down.

"Yes well... she knew the consequences... I did try to warn her, I should have tried harder but..." he broke off; Bobby offered him a glass of whisky which he politely declined. "Heard you were MIA" Bobby grunted as the Angel's dark eyes fell on him, he offered a weak smile.

"Honestly I was having second thoughts..." he admitted.

Dean looked confused, "Second thoughts about what?" he asked.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "Before she died... Ariel made me promise to help you pitiful humans defeat Castiel... she knew she wouldn't make it out alive I guess. However personally I don't see why she has so much faith in a couple of hairless apes, especially now one of you is broken" he rambled. Bobby raised an eyebrow,

"So what changed your mind?" he asked. Balthazar's eyes cooled,

"Castiel lost my loyalty the moment he pieced my Belle Amie's heart with the blade..." he then got out a piece of paper and handed it to Dean. "Cas and Crowley are there. That's where the show gets started." He explained. Opening the note Dean read the address before showing it to Bobby who nodded. "Alright, well give us a minute to pack up and then zap us there." Dean said.

Laughing Balthazar looked at him as if he were crazy, "Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't think so." He said coolly,

"Balthazar..."

"I'm betraying a _brother_ here. As well as a very _powerful_ friend. We all are. So I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already. Good luck and please do not allow Ariel's sacrifice to be in vain boys" he said before vanishing.

* * *

Sitting in Crowley's lab Castiel couldn't help but let past events play over in his mind. He had done the _right_ thing hadn't he? Despite himself he found his eyes moving over to the corner where Ariel's crumpled body still laid, her large white wings spread around her and her hair falling over her pale face. It wasn't like he had _wanted_ to kill her, he had had no choice! Quickly looking at something else he sighed, how could she have deserted him in his time of need? How could she have hidden their daughter, and not allowed him to hold her at least once? As soon as he harnessed the power of the souls that would be his first cause of action, he would find his daughter. The witch who was hiding her would be executed of course.

Suddenly Crowley entered the lab carrying a jar of blood a small smile on his smug face, "Your Purgatory power-shake, Monsieur." He said as he handed Castiel the jar. "Half monster, half virgin" he confirmed.

"Thank you" Castiel said. His mind however was far away. Crowley raised an eyebrow at his Angel business partner who looked slightly broodier than normal. "You look more broody then normal... not still upset about the blonde are you? She had it coming..." Crowley began however Castiel's fiery gaze silenced him.

"I'm renegotiating our terms." He explained as his cobalt eyes met the Demon's. Crowley watched him quizzing,

"Is that so? What terms do you propose?" he asked.

Castiel smiled, "You get nothing. Not one single soul." He said as Crowley stared at him in shock as if expecting the punch line to follow. When it didn't he raised an eyebrow. "Can't help notice, seems a bit unfairly weighted." He said. When Castiel didn't answer his normally controlled mask slid of his face to reveal a darkened rage. "Castiel. You wouldn't dare. I brought you this deal." He shouted. The Angel gave him a look of disgust, was the Demon really _that _stupid?

"You think I'm handing all that power to the king of Hell? I'm neither stupid nor wicked." He snapped.

Crowley chuckled darkly, "Well you could have fooled me... Unbelievable. Have you forgotten that you're the bottom in this relationship?" he demanded however Castiel looked through him a cold air surrounding him.

"Here are your options. You either flee, or you die." He offered. Crowley growled as he stared at the Angel,

"We made a pact. Even _I _don't break contracts like this!" he spat.

"You flee or you die" Castiel repeated unmoved by the Demon's words.

Scoffing the King of Hell shot Castiel a disgusted look, "Boy, just can't trust anyone these days." He said before vanishing.

* * *

In Bobby's house, the furniture was covered in white sheets and there were candles almost everywhere, but the room was mostly dark. A small amount of moonlight seeped through the window as Sam and Ariel entered the room with a gun. Sam approached the desk while Ariel hung back in the doorway. There was someone sitting there bathed in shadows and looked ill. "Hey. Hey!" Sam shouted at the figure who raised his head and looked over at Sam with a weak smile.

"Oh hey Sam" he said slowly, his voice was weak.

"So, which one are you?" Sam asked nervously, Ariel gave a little whimper as the other Sam stepped into the light which illuminated his bruised face and tattered clothes. "Don't you know?" he asked weakly as he stepped further into the light. "I'm the one that remembers Hell"

* * *

Bobby was packing up some things, including a flask of holy water and two angel killing swords, in a bag. Making sure he had everything they would need, he took the bag and walked out of the panic room to find Dean. "Time's up, Dean." He said as the younger was standing over his brother, a worried look on his face. "Yeah, just a second." He said his eyes never leaving Sam's unconscious form. Kneeling down beside him, Dean placed the piece of paper from Balthazar in Sam's hand. "Alright, this is where we're gonna be, Sam. You get your lazy ass out of bed and come and meet us. Sammy, please." He whispered his voice choked. Placing a gun next to Sam he followed Bobby out of the panic room.

* * *

"I wish you hadn't come Sam" Tortured Sam said weakly, his eyes flickering to Ariel who was watching him with sad eyes. "You should have listened to her" he scolded gently. Taking Ariel's hand he looked over at his tortured self, he didn't want to absorb these memories he wanted more than anything to take Ariel up on her offer. "I had to. I'm here, right? Out there in the real world, I'm at Bobby's, aren't I?" he asked distracting himself from the daunting reality of what he would have to do. His tortured self smiled, "How do you know?" he asked.

Sam smiled as he shook his head, "This whole time, I've smelt nothing but Old Spice and whisky. Figured if I could get back here, back to my body, I could... I don't know, I could snap out of it somehow." He explained. Tortured Sam nodded,

"But first you have to go through me." He said slowly. Sam raised an eyebrow,

"Why?"

"Humpty Dumpty has to put himself back together again, before he can wake up. And I'm the last piece." He explained weakly as he shared a look at Ariel who was avoiding his gaze. "Which means" Sam said as he lowered the gun, "I have to know what you know. What happened in the cage?" he asked his other self who smiled weakly.

"Trust me Sam... you don't wanna know" he whispered.

Ariel squeezed Sam's hand, "He's right Charming... there was always a reason why I didn't bring your soul back with your body when I rescued you from my brother's play pen... it will destroy your mind..." she warned. However Sam's attention was still on his tortured self,

"You're right. But I still have to." He said softly.

"Sam don't do this... go with Ariel... find your parents but don't do this. I know you. You're not strong enough." The Tortured Sam begged as Sam exhaled, "We'll have to see" he said stubbornly.

Scoffing Tortured Sam watched him, "Why is this so important to you?" he asked,

"You know me. You know why. I'm not leaving my brother alone out there." He said firmly as Ariel squeezed his hand again to show her support, sighing Tortured Sam walked slowly towards them and picked up a knife. Out of instinct Sam aimed his gun and stepped in front of Ariel making his Tortured self smile, "I'm not gonna fight you." He said as he handed Sam the knife. "But this is your last chance... your last chance to see Ariel again, she's dead in the real world" he explained.

Taking a look at the blonde Angel, Sam was overcome with a wave of sadness. Lowering the gun and letting go of Ariel's hand he took the knife. Tortured Sam nodded and smiled weakly as Ariel went to stand next to him, "Good luck Sammy... you're gonna need it" she whispered. Taking a deep breath Sam stabbed Tortured Sam in the stomach. Falling to the ground Tortured Sam groaned before quickly dying just like the Soulless Sam. A bright light escaped from his body forcing Sam to absorb it.

* * *

Outside the labs Castiel could see his Angelic soldiers were standing guard, he was slightly giddy as the hour approached. Sitting down he held the jar of blood in his hand lost completely in thought. Suddenly Balthazar appeared, his eyes fell on Ariel's body and a slight intake of breath followed before a cool mask was placed on his face as he eyed Castiel nervously. "You rang, Cas?" he asked coldly. Getting up Castiel watched him, there was hurt in his eyes as he circled his brother. "Yeah. We have a problem. Dean Winchester is on his way here." He explained. Balthazar noticeably winced.

"Really? Oh. How'd he even know where we were?" he asked, Castiel watched him for a moment before placing the jar down at looking at his brother with a guarded look. "Apparently we have a Judas in our midst." He drawled as Balthazar nervously chuckled his eyes never leaving Castiel's face.

"Holy hell. Who is it? I bet it's that bloody little Cherub, isn't it?" he asked as Castiel looked away from him and smiled sadly,

"I don't know. But I - I need you to find out." He ordered looking slightly unsure of himself. This worried Balthazar, his eyes flickered to Ariel's body...

"Can I ask why you are leaving her vessel to rot?" he asked not daring to say her name. Snapped out of his thought's Castiel's eyes also flickered to the dead Angel. "As a warning to those who dare betray me" he explained as he turned away, biting his lip Balthazar touched Castiel's shoulder only to be shrugged away and asked. "Castiel? Are you alright?"

Not bothering to turn around Castiel sighed. "First Sam and Dean, then Ariel and now this. I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. My friends, they abandon me, plot against me. It's difficult to understand." He said slowly though it was more to himself then to Balthazar who was overcome with a sudden worried feeling and the urge to run. "Well you've - you've always got little old me." He said slowly. Castiel disappeared and then reappeared behind Balthazar and stabbed him with an angel killing sword. Balthazar groaned. "Yes I will always have you" Castiel said coldly as Balthazar looked up at him, his eyes full of hatred. "You son of a bitch!" he spat as he died in Castiel's arms, his dying light filling the building.

* * *

In a street near the building, Dean and Bobby pulled up in the Impala. Outside the car, Bobby spied through binoculars at the guards who stood around the building a grim look on his face. "I count a dozen mooks, probably more." He said turning to Dean who looked pale.

"Demons?" he asked hopefully, Bobby shook his head

"Angels"

Cursing Dean looked away for a moment before asking, "Well how the hell are we gonna take out that many angels?"

Bobby shrugged. "We don't. We'll ninja our way in." He joked, Dean sighed

"Awesome. Yeah, 'til they hear your knee squeak."

"Shut up"

Dean smirked, "Oh, what, now you got thin skin?" he asked as Bobby threw him a cold look.

"No, shut up. You hear that?" he asked. There was a loud, repetitive booming sound, almost like the footsteps of a giant. Dean and Bobby didn't dare breath and they listened. Turning around Dean asked, "What the hell is that?" he glanced down at the ripples in the puddles nervously. "T-Rex maybe?" he joked lightly. The noise got louder as Bobby looked up,

"Holy mother of -" he began as a large cloud of Demon smoke approached. Dean's eyes widened as he also saw the cloud. "Get in the car! Get in the car!" he shouted shaking with fear. They ran towards the Impala. Dean jumped in the front, while Bobby scrambled into the back. The demon smoke flipped the car upside down as if it were nothing but a toy...

* * *

Inside the building, Castiel was looking at the paper with the ritual incantation written on it. He looked up when he heard screams, presumably of the guards. Standing up to listen he paled when Demon smoke covered the window and Crowley appeared with a cocky smirk on his face. "Never underestimate the king of Hell, darling. I know a lot of swell tricks. Now, I think it's time to re-renegotiate our terms." He drawled as Castiel watched him cautiously before disappearing and reappearing behind Crowley. Crowley turned around as Castiel placed his hand on Crowley's forehead. Nothing happened. The smirk on his face grew at the Angel's confusion. "Sweaty hands mate." He said as Castiel backed away in confusion to why he couldn't banish the demon.

"I don't understand"

"You can palm me all you want. I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner" Crowley drawled as he extended his hand as Raphael appeared in his female vessel, a look of pure hatred on her face when she saw Ariel's body in the corner. Castiel paled as he saw the elder brother of the Angel he had murdered. "Hello Castiel" she drawled an aura of power surrounding her as she looked down on Castiel as if he was dirt. Castiel squirmed as he stared wide eyed at the Archangel, "Raphael" he stammered. Quickly regaining his composer he managed to spit out, "Consorting with demons. I thought that was beneath you."

Raphael smirked, "Heard _you_ were doing it. Sounded like fun... besides Crowley and I share a common goal... we both want revenge" she spat angrily, Crowley also smirked.

"You know, Castiel y-you've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael. I-I've found him, her, to be really quite reasonable." He drawled as Castiel glared at him.

"You fool. Raphael will deceive and destroy you at the speed of thought" Castiel snapped, his mind desperately ticking as he tried to find away to escape. Crowley scoffed, "Right, right, 'cause you're such a straight shooter. She, he, has offered me protection against all comers."

Castiel looked over at the pair, "In exchange for what?" he asked.

"The Purgatory blood... and the pleasure of killing you" Raphael hissed making Castiel wince again; he had heard rumours of what Raphael did to those who stood against him. When Raphael had beat him near to death was only a fraction that would await him. Clicking her tongue Raphael smirked at him, "Castiel, you really think I would let you open that door? Take in that much power? If anyone is going to be the new God, it's me." She drawled. Castiel stared at her in disgust,

"He's gonna bring the Apocalypse, and worse." He told Crowley who shrugged.

Raphael gave him a cold look, "Correction I will reunite my family... and the story will finish how it should have done until _you_ interfered" she spat. Crowley smirked,

"Hey, this is your doing, mate. I'm merely grabbing the best offer on the table. Now, you have two options." He shared a look with Raphael before continued in a mocking voice. "You flee... or you die" choosing his best option Castiel picked up the jar of blood and threw it to Crowley and disappeared.

As the Luna Eclipse approached Crowley stood in front of a wall that had a blood sigil drawn on before starting the ritual, Raphael stood next to him, her eyes would occasionally flicker to Ariel's body. "Ianua magna Purgatorii, clausa est ob nos, lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento." Crowley started to chant.

* * *

In the overturned Impala Dean slowly began to regain consciousness, "Bobby. Bobby?" he shouted as Bobby awoke. "Come on, we gotta go" he said pulling the elder Hunter from the car as they entered the building. Surprisingly all the Angels were dead making getting to the room easier. However instead of Castiel there was Crowley and Raphael! "Sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse, fideliter, perhonorifice, paramus aperire eam. Creaturae terrificae," Crowley chanted as Dean and Bobby stood at the top of the stairs their eyes wide. "Quarum ungulae et dentes, nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam."

Taking a chance Dean threw an angel killing sword at Raphael. With her back still turned, Raphael caught it. Both she and Crowley turned to look at Bobby and Dean. Telekinetically, Crowley threw them both down the stairs. Dean landed painfully on a table before he was thrown to the ground groaning. Crowley graced them with a quick smile, "Bit busy, gentlemen. Be with you in a moment." He said before continuing with the ritual.

"Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!" he continued chanting as Bobby and Dean were forced to watch, however nothing happened. Crowley shared a confused look with Raphael, "Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong." He suggested as Castiel appeared behind him carrying an empty jar of blood in his hand and a smug look on his face. "You said it perfectly. All you needed was this." He said as he held up the jar with the true blood in, Crowley hissed in annoyance as he walked over to the blood sigil and smelt it, "And we've been working with..." he then tasted it, "Dog blood. Naturally." He drawled.

Raphael growled in annoyance as she turned her fiery gaze upon the fallen Angel who was smirking like a child, "Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood!" she snapped making Castiel's smirk grow as Crowley watched him, understanding flittering through his eyes.

"You- Game's over. His jar's empty. So, Castiel; how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet." He drawled uneasily as Castiel smiled and closed his eyes. A bright light erupted from him and filled the room forcing everyone to shield their eyes. As the light faded away Castiel watched them with an almost peaceful look he had never been so calm and powerful. "You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls" he said softly, however his voice chilled the room. Crowley smirked nervously, "Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley" he said before vanishing. Raphael suddenly looked very frightened as he began to back away. "Now, what's the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?" Castiel taunted as the Archangel watched him with wide eyes. "Castiel, please. You let the demon go, but not your own kind?" she whispered nervously.

Castiel watched her with hatred. "The demon I have plans for. You on the other hand..." he snapped his fingers making Raphael explode. The Angel killing sword she had been holding fell to the floor with a noisy _clang. _Turning back to Dean and Bobby he smiled serenely, "So, you see, I saved you" Dean chuckled nervously as he watched his former best friend.

"Sure thing, Cas. Thank you." He said nervously making Castiel smile.

"You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along." He drawled. Bobby and Dean shared a nervous look. Both had never been as scared as they were right then. "Okay, Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay?" he said taking a step towards the Angel who raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath Dean pondered the right words to use, "You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong." He explained.

Castiel started to laugh, "Oh no, they belong with me." He assured the human before him. He couldn't believe how he could ever have lived without this much power before. "No, Cas, it's it-it's scrambling your brain." Dean tried to protest however Castiel ignored him.

"No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely." He said as he turned away from the humans.

"Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you... Please. I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben, I've lost Ariel and now I've lost Sam. Don't make me lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all." Dean tried to persuade him however Castiel's posture stiffened at the mention of his dead beloved. "You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid." He said coldly.

Unbeknownst to him, Sam picked up the angel killing sword and silently moved towards him. "You are not my family... my only family was stolen from me... and I will get her back" he drawled coldly. Taking his chance Sam stabbed Castiel in the back with the angel killing sword. Nothing happened. Castiel sighed as he pulled the sword out. It was as clean as before as he placed it on the table and turned to Sam, a cold smile on his face. "I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you."

* * *

**And that is the end of My Angel. The sequel will be posted hopefully tomorrow I have loads of ideas so yeah should be fun. Thanking you for reading and get ready for a bit of Godstiel and Lucifer ;)**


End file.
